Rainy Season
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: She can't stop the tears from falling. And neither can he. CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDITING. CHANGING POVs.
1. Broken

**A/N: So, I'm still pretty upset about my coach, but I'm pushing through it. I actually feel better writing, so this is helping a ton. Some happy words of encouragement may help too.**

**I got into college. COUGHCOUGHfeelingprettyaccomplishedCOUGHCOUGh. Now I just have to wait for four other colleges to respond before I decide. The pressure is on guys. Gahh!**

**Hopefully, this'll be a short fic, and not a freaking novel. Just a sad/angsty/hopefully happy story about Jerza. Again.**

**This is set after Jellal's arrest and the Tenroujima arc, to clear things up for you.**

**Tell me whatcha think!**

* * *

**A/N (12-1-15): This is the newly edited into 3rd person pov version. I will continue editing the rest of the chapters**

* * *

**Chapter One: Broken**

She was not one for crying. And yet, there she was, sitting alone in the corner of the room, her head between her knees, arms hugging her legs, silent tears running down her face.

She's been that way ever since she found out Jellal was killed in prison.

That was two years ago.

Everyday, in the morning before She went to the guild, she gave herself a couple hours to sob, grieving his untimely death. In the night, she would herself to sleep. In a way, it was still hard for her to believe he was dead.

She always knew that there was a chance he'd face execution in prison, but she always held on to that slight sliver of hope. It was a lifeline connecting her to him, the only thing that kept her going.

But he's gone now, and her heart is shattered.

Today, especially, was hard. It was the two year anniversary of his death. Two years since she was reunited with him after the Nirvana incident.

Two years ago, she didn't get to tell him that she loved him. Now, she never would.

She sighed, feeling her chest tighten. _Get a grip, Erza_, she scolded herself. _You're stronger than this._

Was she?

In her entire life, the only thing that really kept her going was him. Granted, she had Fairy Tail and all of her friends supporting her, but it was his life, his love, his light that kept her going. Even though he never said he loved her, it showed in his actions.

She heard a light knock on my door, followed by an, "Erza?"

Lucy.

She raised her head, wiping the that spilled down her cheeks, but more kept coming.

"Y-Yes?" She stammered out shakily, cursing herself for her sign of weakness.

"You ok in there?" Lucy asked through the door.

She nodded, then remembered that Lucy couldn't see her. She straightened my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit off right now. I think I ate some bad cake last night."

"Oh," her voice echoed, sounding slightly concerned. "Want me to come in? Can I get you anything?"

"No," Erza replied, shaking her head. "I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to sleep it off. Tell Mira that I won't be in today, ok?"

Lucy hesitated, then quickly mumbled, "Sure thing, Erza. I'll stop by later on today to see how you're feeling. Should I bring you anything?"

_Yeah_, she thought bitterly. _Bring Jellal back to me. Alive and healthy._

"No," She forced herself to say. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later, Lucy."

"Alright."

Her footsteps faded, and Erza allowed the tears and cries that she was holding back to come forth once more, drowning her in a wave of sorrow. She leaned up against the wall and rested her head against the smooth wood, her hair creating a scarlet curtain around her tear-stained face.

She could still remember his death announcement like it was yesterday.

"_Breaking news," the cheerful news anchor said on the lacrima screen, her face immaculate, her hair neat and tidy, her makeup pristine. Erza almost wanted to point out to Lucy at how fake she looked, but she held my tongue._

"_Jellal Fernandes, former Wizard Saint and member of the Magic Council, was put to death earlier this morning at six a.m. Gran Doma, leader of the Magic Council, says that the traitor deserved his sentencing and received his punishment justfully."_

_Erza froze. Jellal was... dead? A just death? Was she hearing this correctly?_

_All eyes turned to her, and a cold silence suddenly filled the hall. She saw Gray and Lucy reach out tentatively for her, while Natsu, for once, stood frozen, his mouth agape._

_Makarov looked at Erza with concern in his dark eyes, his arms crossed seriously over his tiny chest. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then quickly closed it._

_She turned and walked to the exit, my head roaring. She vaguely heard Lucy say her name and turn to follow, but Gray grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let her go" Erza heard him whisper. "Let's give her some space."_

_She reached the doors of the guild, and turned to look at her guildmates. They all stared back at her, eyes wide, mouths closed. It was this exact moment in time, when she realized that she'd never heard silence quite so loud. _

_She couldn't take it._

_She turned and raced out the guild, a lamenting wail slipping past her lips. The first of many tears began to fall, and she didn't try to brush them away. There was no point._

_Erza was not sure where she was running to; all she knew was that she had to get out of there, to get away from everything, everyone_

_Her mind was filled with memories of Jellal, the good ones. He, along with her during the Nirvana incident, holding her hand for the first time in years. _

_When he protected her from Midnight, despite his injuries_

_When he tried to sacrifice himself for her._

_He's a good man, her mind screamed. He didn't mean to get possessed. Why him?_

_She ended up in the Kardia Cathedral._

_She slipped in through the massive twin doors and collapsed in the nearest pews, tears soaking the fabric of her skirt. She looked at her hands, trying to remember the feel of his hands in her own._

"_No," She whispered. "No! He can't be gone! He can't."_

Her tears dripped down her face. She sighed, and stood, going into her little bathroom. Gray and the others had found her in the cathedral after dark, passed out from exhaustion. She had cried herself to sleep.

Which is what Erza have done every single night since she heard the news.

She reached for the sink and turned on the hot water, cupping it in her hands and splashing her face. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of something else other than tears hitting her cheeks.

She turned off the water and dried her face. She looked into the mirror, just as tears began to fall. She stared glumly at her reflection as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her nose looked like Rudolph's from blowing it too much.

"Hell, Erza, you look like hell," She whispered, running a hand through her messy red locks. She was still in my pajamas- a sports bra and boy shorts, and from the look of it, she had lost weight.

Erza looked at her hands. Not too long ago, these hands could summon powerful swords and wreak havoc on their enemies. She looked at her body, which had not too long ago had been powerful enough to tear through enemies and summon the mightiest of armors.

What had she become? _An empty shell, grieving over someone who had died two years ago._

How could she love someone who is no longer here?

I ask this question to myself everyday, and everyday, I have no answer. When it comes to love, I have no clue.

All Erza know is, the man she loved was gone, and she never had the chance to tell him. She didn't know what to regret more, not telling him how she felt, or not even trying to save him.

_I am a coward._

People told her that there was nothing she could do. He wasn't allowed any visitors, and his trials were private. There was no trying to change Gran Doma's mind.

"Damnit!" she hissed, pounding her fist into my mirror. She should've just busted into the Magic Council's headquarters and demanded Jellal be released. I'_m Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail. Surely that must count for something._

She looked at her hands. One of her many tears leaked out and fell onto her right hand, glistening in the light, looking like a diamond. As she watched, it slid off her skin and fell onto the counter, bursting into a million tiny droplets.

_Broken_, she mused. _Broken like my heart._

Broken like her.

* * *

His eyes were closed, but that didn't block out the pain in his heart.

The pain of losing the love of his life.

How he had cried when he was told that she was killed in the Tenroujima accident. How he had cried when they didn't find her body. How he had cried.

The physical torture he went through was nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart. He could endure the many beatings, food and water deprivations, interrogations, and torture techniques the Magic Council put him through.

But living with the guilt of never being able to tell Erza he loved her, that he couldn't survive.

He should've been there for her.

Maybe if he had just broken out of prison, he could've made it in time. At least, if he couldn't save her, he could die with her in his arms, one final time.

He'd do anything to see her smile one more time. To see her warm brown eyes sparkling with excitement, her red hair shining in the sun. How he loved her hair.

He sagged against his chains. They were the only thing keeping him upright, suspending his arms above his head. If not for them, he would've sagged in a pile over a year ago, when he first found out she died.

"_Erza Scarlet is dead," Gran Doma said coldly. "So if you were holding back any information for her sake, you can tell me now, because she's gone. So spill it."_

_She's dead? Jellal thought blankly, his body going numb. My Erza is dead?_

_He almost couldn't believe it, denied it even. How could she, the one and only Titania, the most powerful female mage in Fiore, be dead?_

_But as Gran Doma spoke, the more the news sunk in. The attack of Tenroujima by Grimoire Heart, The fall of the Tenrou tree, the appearance of Acnologia, the disappearances of Fairy Tail after the dragon's devastating attack. It all hit home._

The tears dripped down his cheeks, and he shook his head, messing up his long blue locks that were dirty with grime, sweat and blood. He could feel the split in his lip, as well as the large lump on his forehead.

He wanted to die. If it meant seeing her again, then by all means, why not? If he got to see her again, it would ease the pain eating away at his broken heart.

He'd be able to tell her he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Just a heads up, in this case, Erza and the others never actually were "killed" in the incident at Tenrou. My imagination took control and went wild. You'll see why. I'll clear up any confusion for you in the upcoming chapters.**

**I'm thinking about updating A Twist of Fate tomorrow, and The Demon War on Wednesday or Thursday. Either way, I will update!**

**That new manga chapter. Can some please tell me how to respond to that? Like, should I cry in happiness, cheer for everyone, yell in anger from the cliffhanger, or what? I am so torn right now, I just- gahh! Honestly, I really don't know how to react. There were just waaaay too many feels for this poor fangirl to handle. Let me just melt into a puddle on the floor.**

**Ok, that's it for my little ramble. I think I've said enough.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**

* * *

**AN (12-1-15): Updates will not be frequent due to my busy schedule. Just advising you that changes will be slow in coming**


	2. Sorrow

**A/N: I've been so unproductive these days it's not even funny. Life just loves to mess with me. Finals, the holiday season, homework, everything is out for me. So my updating is going to be very erratic from here on out, but hopefully with Winter Break almost here, I'll be able to catch up with...life.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorrow**

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say (much to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do, oh._

_-Rascal Flatts, What Hurts the Most_

Lucy sat at the bar, mindlessly twirling her keys in her fingers. She sighed, looking at Loke's key, sparkling in the midday sun. Next to it hung Aquarius's, glinting and shining.

"Lucy?" A deep voice asked her, concerned and curious. She turned, and looked up into the deep blue eyes of Gray. He sat down next to her and ordered a beer.

"Hey, Gray," she said tiredly, twirling her keys again.

"You ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him. "Erza's crying today."

His eyes darkened, realization flooding into his narrowed blue orbs. Kinana came over with Gray's beer, set it down with a smile, and walked away.

Gray took a deep draught of his drink. "Two years," he muttered after swallowing. "Two long years."

Lucy rested her elbows on the table, setting her keys down. "I still don't understand why they executed him."

"Well, apart from the fact that he almost destroyed the world and the Magic Council-"

"He was possessed!" Lucy exclaimed angrily. "Anyone in their right mind could see that!"

Gray sighed. "I know. I think Gran Doma held a grudge against Jellal, and that's why he executed him."

"A grudge for what? Showing the Magic Council how incompetent they were in the first place?" Lucy asked bitterly, clenching her teeth.

Gray nodded. "You know Gran Doma. The proudest of the proud. He doesn't take humiliation lightly."

"But that doesn't justify killing him," Lucy argued.

Gray shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then how do we even know he's dead?"

Gray looked at her. "You saw the news, Lucy. He-"

"We never saw his body," she defended. "He didn't have a public trial or execution. Even though he was a "criminal," he deserved rights. And I'm sure he was asking for Erza. The least the Magic Council should've done was let her see him."

"How do you know he-"

"Anyone could see it, Gray," she said quietly. "He loved her."

Gray took another gulp of his beer. "I know. And I don't know what to say."

Lucy sat there silently for a minute, her mind lost in thought. She looked at Gray, who was staring at her intently.

"I'm going to see how Erza's holding up," she said finally, making up her mind.

Gray grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving. "Hold up," he said, looking at to her steadily. "Do you really think that'll be a good idea?"

She looked at him, a hard glint in her eyes. "She's mourning," she said, making a fist. "As a friend, I want to be there for her. It's the least I can do."

He looked at her. After a minute, he finally spoke up. "I'll find Natsu," he said. "We'll be right behind you."

Lucy grinned. "Alright. Let's go to her."

* * *

All you have to do is tell us what you know about Zeref, and we'll let you go. Just tell us, Jellal," Gran Doma hissed, slamming his hands down on the arms of the chair where I sat.

I looked up blearily at him, blood pulsing out the corner of my mouth.

"I've already told you everything I know," I whispered, coughing a little. "What else do you want from me?"

Gran Doma turned to the two guards standing inside the cell. "Would you excuse us?" He asked them through gritted teeth. They nodded wordlessly and opened the heavy wooden door, stepping through and disappearing into the dark hallway.

"Tell me something," Gran Doma said to me once they had left. He looked at me through narrowed eyes, a snarl on his face. "How did a mage like you manage to destroy the Magic Council and acquire enough magic to create the Tower of Heaven?"

"I already told you," I whispered blearily, looking blankly into his loathing eyes. "I was possessed by Zeref and my will was bent by Ultear, who was also under Zeref's influence."

A sudden harsh blow landed on my cheek, forcing my head to snap sideways. I winced and choked, spitting out a globule of blood as my cheek throbbed. The impact made my already split lip tear open even more, and blood dripped down my cheek.

"I don't belive that conpletely," Gran Doma hissed.

I blinked in confusion. Why was this man being so unreasonable? I didn't understand.

Gran Doma stood up abruptly. "This is your punishment for destroying the Magic Council. I won't let a man who humiliated us to just pass along into the afterlife without facing the consequences first."

I looked at him through my lashes. "I don't see the point in this," I whispered, blood dripping down my chin. "You got all confessions and information out of me."

"I like seeing the pain on your face. You're still mourning her, aren't you?"

I froze, knowing who Gran Doma was talking about. A wave of scarlet passed in front of my eyes, and suddenly, I was seeing her.

Erza, with a smile on her face, holding my hand when we were kids.

Erza giving me a hug in the Tower.

Erza, pinning me down at the Tower of Heaven, her katana aimed at my throat.

I cried out again suddenly as Gran Doma grabbed me around the throat, smashing the back of my head into the headboard of the chair. My body had gone through so much physical abuse these past few years, you'd think I be used to it by now.

But the pain, this physical pain, I actually looked forward to. It kept my mind off of other things.

Kept my mind off of her.

Gran Doma glared at me. "You filthy, disgusting low life," he hissed, baring his teeth. "I should run you through with a thousand knives, pluck your eyes out and feed them to the crows, break every bone in your body-"

"Please," I rasped. I looked at him, feeling more tears form in my eyes. "Just let me die."

Gran Doma's eyes glittered evilly. "But that's the thing, Jellal," he said, releasing my throat and stepping back. "You have to pay for what you did. And I'm not sending you to join your lover until you've paid your price. Be prepared to wait a long time."

I felt my tears drip down my cheeks. Weakly, I looked up at him, one more time. "Please," I begged quietly.

He snarled, and flew at me. The last thing I saw was his giant fist flying towards my eyes, before a wash of pain flooded over me and I was drowned in a sea of scarlet.

* * *

Erza sat on the balcony of her apartment, her legs swinging against the metal railing. She sighed, looking down at the ground below, a mere twenty feet. A fall from this height wouldn't so much as bruise Titania, queen of the fairies.

She wished it would.

Anything would be better than the torturous pain she felt in her heart. She kept seeing fleeting images of Jellal run through her mind, filling her thoughts with his warm smile and gentle green eyes.

She looked down at her hands, which were clenched on her short clad thighs. She gripped her skin tightly, and hissed when she felt her nails dig into the skin.

Physical pain was such a relief compared to what she was feeling on the inside.

She looked up at the sky, watching the fluffy white clouds move lazily across the azure sky.

Blue like his hair.

She felt tears come to her eyes, but she dashed them away. "No," she whispered. "Stop crying. For two minutes, just stop crying."

She thought that if she could order other people around, why not herself? She could order herself to stop crying, and she'd listen, right?

That wasn't the case.

The tears dropped onto her legs, and Erza couldn't help but let the sob she'd been stifling to slip past her lips. She wanted him, wanted him back. He didn't have to be with her, he didn't even have to love her anymore. She just wanted him to be alive, and know that he was safe.

There was a knock on her door, and Erza straightened, turning towards the sound. She raised a hand and quickly dried her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, dabbing at her eyes. She sniffled, and climbed off her railing, padding slowly across her complex to reach for the handle.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror next to the door, and frowned. Puffy, bloodshot eyes, runny nose, upturned lips. She looked like someone had shot her best friend.

Or killed the love of her life, that is.

She sighed, running a hand through her messy red hair in a futile attempt to straighten it, then gave up, throwing it up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling down and framing her cheeks.

She opened the door, and was instantly met with Gray's frowning face looking upon her.

"Jesus," he said, stepping into her apartment and closing the door behind him. He frowned, taking in her unkempt appearance: black shorts, a blue, long sleeved shirt hanging messily off one shoulder, hair up in a sloppy bun. He noted her bloodshot eyes and the tears pooling in her deep brown orbs, as well as the wet patches on her sleeves- no doubt from wiping away her tears.

"Oh, Erza," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. Her eyes widened slightly when he pulled her close, but she closed her eyes and clutched onto the fabric of his shirt- he was actually wearing one- and took a deep breath.

He smells like winter- if winter even has a smell. Kinda cold, mountain streams, a bit sprucy. The perfect smell for an ice mage.

"Hey," he whispered softly, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be ok. We're here for you."

She nodded quietly into his shirt, her silent tears soaking into the soft fabric.

"Lucy and Natsu are coming over in a few minutes," Gray continued, staring absentmindedly at the wall. "Lucy wanted to get you some hot cocoa, and Natsu- for once, that flaming bastard- is actually gonna pick us up some strawberry cake, mostly for you."

"Wow," Erza said quietly. "That is something new." She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

Gray smiled. "There it is," he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. "That's the smile I know. There's my Erza."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

He grinned and cupped her cheek. "You haven't smiled like that in a long time. It's good to see that again."

Erza thought about Jellal. The news of his untimely death had really hurt her, in a way, it killed a part of her. A part of her died when she found out, and the remaining shell that was left was almost like a corpse- lifeless and emotionless.

She looked up at Gray and snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're right," she murmured. "It's nice."

But it didn't quell the pain in her heart. She doubted it ever would.

* * *

Erza sat in her little bedroom, writing furiously on a piece of paper by the light of a candle. Hot tears poured down her face.

She looked up from her paper and stared out the window, taking in the pale moonlight washing into the room. It was late now, and Lucy and the others had finally gone home after staying with the red head for most of the day.

"_It'll be ok, Erza," Gray said, holding onto her hand while stepping out the door to join Lucy and Natsu, who were in the middle of a heated arguement. "Trust me. We're here for you."_

"_I know," Erza whispered. "And thank you."_

_Gray shrugged, a smile lighting up his angular face. "Hey," he said, letting go of her hand. "Smile for me."_

Erza felt the faintest of smiles come to her lips, but it faded as soon as she looked down at her paper and saw what was written.

_Dear Jellal_

She sighed, and tiredly wiped her eyes. "Oh Jellal, even though you're gone, why does it hurt so much?" she whispered.

_Dear Jellal,_

_I wish I could say everything thing is going well. I know that you're gone, but for some reason, I can't seem to accept that, or even believe it. I still hold on to that hope I had, when I believed you would be set free._

_I miss you Jellal, and I wish I could tell you in person. I miss seeing you smile, seeing your beautiful eyes. I miss your voice, and I miss not being able to hold your hand._

_Gray comforts me as much as he can, but he's not you. No one will ever fill this space in my heart. _

_I love you Jellal. I should've told you this when you walked away from me that night, the night we destroyed Nirvana and you walked right to your fate. If I had know this was going to happen, I would've never let you go._

_I hope you'll wait for me, a little bit longer. I want to see you again, I truly do. But I have to stay here, and protect my family. Fairy Tail needs me. I hope you don't mind waiting for me._

_-Erza_

She had been writing these letters to him ever since his death. She never sent them, but they almost provided a sense of closure.

She reached over to the side of her desk and grabbed an envelope, folding the sheet of paper and sliding it in. She sealed it and turned it over, writing a quick and sloppy "Jellal" on the front before opening a drawer and slipping it in, adding it to the pile already inside. She sighed, looking at the pile of envelopes before closing the drawer and blowing out her candle.

She slipped into bed, discarding her clothes and pulling up the fluffy comforter. She settled against the pillows and looked out her window, a melancholy feeling settling upon her. She closed her eyes, and her sparkling tears slid down her face, dropping onto the coverlet.

The tears that slid out came from her artificial eye this time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting a kick out of writing angst and sadness. It's a nice change from the happy/action that I usually write. **

**Song credits: Rascal Flatts-_What Hurts the Most_**

**So I know this changes POVs, from first to third, and if you guys don't like that, I'll change it. I was aiming for each chapter to have one section in either Jellal or Erza's first person POV, but if you don't like that, I'll fix it. Tell me what you think!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	3. Strength

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to AmnaK96. Sorry it's a tad late. Hope you all enjoy!**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorated and followed!**

**Also, Merry Christmas to you all!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Strength**

"You are hereby invited to the Magic Council Gala this coming weekend to celebrate the anniversary of the new council's rise to power," Mira said, frowning as she read the letter. Next to her sat Makarov, his eyes closed and his mouth set into a firm line.

"Rise to power, huh?" He grumbled, scratching his mustache. "Makes it sound like they took over the damn country. Rise to power, my ass."

Mira slapped him on the arm. "Oh, hush, you," she said good naturedly. She looked down at the letter. "Oh? There's more."

Makarov looked at her. "Is there now. Please, do tell." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Makarov didn't like the new magic council, for one reason, and one reason only.

They killed Jellal, which made Erza cry.

Erza was the daughter he never had. Sure, the entire Fairy Tail guild was his children, and Laxus was his actual flesh and blood, but Erza held a special place in Makarov's heart.

She was a true leader and a brave warrior. She had gone through so much as a young girl, and she had pushed past all that to become the seasoned mage that she is.

Makarov rarely saw her cry, that is, until that dreaded day when her world shattered around her.

_"Breaking news," the cheerful news anchor said on the lacrima screen. Makarov looked at her face, so done up with makeup that she looked like a doll._

_"Jellal Fernandes, former Wizard Saint and member of the Magic Council, was put to death earlier this morning at six a.m. Gran Doma, leader of the Magic Council, says that the traitor deserved his sentencing and received his punishment justfully."_

_Makarov froze, almost choking on his coffee. Jellal was... dead? A just death? How could it be a just death if he didn't have a public trial? A criminal charged with capital punishment had to go before the guild masters before the punishment could be dealt out. What the hell? Makarov thought. _

_His next thought was of Erza. A cold silence filled the hall, and his eyes fell on the redhead, as did everyone else's. Makarov saw Gray, Natsu, and Lucy reach out to her, as if to comfort her._

_She herself was standing rigid, her eyes wide, arms hanging limply by her sides. Her mouth was open slightly, and her chest was heaving rapidly._

_Makarov looked at her with concern in his dark eyes, his arms crossed. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then quickly closed it._

_He watched as she turned and walked to the exit. Lucy called out to the redhead and made as if to follow her, but Gray grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let her go" he said to the blonde. "Let's give her some space."_

Makarov watched as she reached the doors of the guild. She turned to look at her guildmates, and they all stared back.

"Makarov? Makarov! Master!" Mira's voice cut in, and Makarov blinked, coming back to the present.

"Yes Mira?" He said, looking at her and blinking a few times. She glared at him.

"As I was saying before you drifted off, the letter say to bring two mages along with you as backup and security in case "danger is imminent." They ask for your two strongest, preferably."

Makarov sighed. "Like we guild masters aren't capable to handle ourselves in case some idiot tries to do something. What do they think we are? Old people in need of assistance?"

"They got the "old" part right," Mira muttered. Makarov shot her a withering glare, but didn't say anything.

"My two most powerful mages, huh?" He mumbled. He looked around the guild hall, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated.

"Well, that would probably be between Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts. The latter two, however, are off on jobs, and I don't feel like bringing either Natsu or Gray, lest I want to burn the Magic Council down. That leaves you, Cana, or Gajeel."

Mira shook her head. "Gajeel is taking a mission with Levy today. They left about an hour ago. And do you really want to bring Cana?" She pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Makarov shuddered. "Right," he agreed. "Don't want her sucking the Magic Council's supply dry. So I'll bring you and Erza. That is-"

He broke off suddenly, lost in thought. Erza was in a bit of a rut these past few years. Would bringing her to the place where the love of her life was killed be a good idea?

"This'll be good for her, Master," Mira cut in, reading his thoughts. She frowned. "I know that that's where he died, but it'll provide her with some closure if she comes along."

Makarov looked at her. "You sure?" He asked.

Mira nodded. "Positive."

He turned and looked out the guild hall, his eyes roaming the room. He could not find the familiar red head of the famous Titania.

"She's not here," he grumbled. "That means-"

"She's home," Mira finished for him. She laid a hand on his small shoulder. "Don't worry, Master. I'll go to her later on today."

Makarov nodded absentmindedly. "Dear god, Erza," he murmured to himself. "I hope you can push through this."

* * *

I poured myself another cup of coffee, sighing as the delicious smell dispersed around the room. With a faint smile, I walked to my fridge and pulled out the milk.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making me freeze and look up suspiciously. Who could it be? Gray, checking in again, like he usually did?

I ran a hand through my red hair, making sure it wasn't messy, before striding to the door. Today was one of my better days: my hair was brushed, my eyes weren't puffy and bloodshot, and I was decently dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a shirt.

I opened the door, expecting to see Gray, or Natsu, or Lucy. So it came as a surprise when I opened the door to not them, but Mirajane Strauss.

"Hey there," she said good naturedly, stepping inside and brushing past me. I blinked, my mouth open, and closed the door.

"Mira," I began, turning around to see her making herself comfortable on my couch. "What are you doing here?"

She folded her hands neatly in her lap. "I can't come to say hello?" She asked me, putting a pout to her lips.

I put my hands on my hips. "Since when did you ever come to say hello?" I scoffed. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Is this about me not coming to the guild? Did Gray say anything to you? Well I'm fine. See, no tears. You don't have to worry about me too." I felt some of my old spirit returning, just for a minute. "There's nothing wrong-"

"There's a gala this weekend at the Magic Council headquarters," Mira interrupted, looking at me calmly despite my rant. "Makarov is taking you and me to be his bodyguards and companions."

I heard "Magic Council" and "headquarters" and my mind froze. My mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"I know, I know," Mira said, raising her hands apologetically. "But listen to me first. Makarov was asked to bring his two strongest mages with him, and right now, that's you and me. This Gala is going to have all the masters of the guilds together in one place. If something does go wrong, you and I will have to defend Makarov. Also, I think," she paused, looking at me curiously before continuing, as if to gauge my reaction. "This will give you some closure if you go. Maybe you could talk to Gran Doma himself."

I laughed, a cold laughter that scared me. It sounded empty and chilling, like a skeleton was laughing. "Really Mira," I said in between chuckles. "Do you really think it'll be a good idea for me to talk to the man that sentenced Jellal to his death?"

She shrugged. "My definition of "talk" can be taken very loosly," she said, leaning forward and resting her head on her hands. "It doesn't just have to be talk."

"Mira," I said, striding forward. I stopped and plopped down next to her on the couch. "I can't just attack the man who killed Jellal. He's the freaking leader of the Magic Council. He'll have me arrested."

She looked around before slipping a vial out of the sleeve of her dress. She handed it to me, and I looked at it in confusion. "What-" I began.

"I had Lisanna stop by Porlyuscia's before I came over," Mira explained, tapping the vial with her finger. "This is a memory potion. Once you've "talked" with Gran Doma, you pour this in his mouth and poof! Memories vanish."

I eyed her. "Why are you doing this, Mira?" I asked.

She smiled faintly and took my hand in hers, squeezing. "Jellal did not deserve to die," she whispered gently. "I know you loved him, Erza. He deserved to have a fair trial, and he should've been able to see you. All of us in Fairy Tail know how much you've suffered, and we want to help. We also want to know why Gran Doma sentenced him to death, but we know he won't answer unless we get our hands dirty."

I smiled. "So this weekend…"

"Makarov and I are going to figure out a way to get Gran Doma alone with you. You can do whatever, interrogate him however you want, just as long as you get your questions answered," Mira said. "Like I said, maybe this visit will provide some closure for you."

I felt tears form in my eyes. I wasn't sure if they were happy that my questions would be answered, or sad that I'd be going to the place where Jellal was killed.

"Wow," I said. "Makarov is going along with this, huh?"

Mira reached into her skirts and pulled out a handkerchief. She handed it to me, and I took it gratefully, dabbing at my eyes. "Makarov was the one who suggested you talk with Gran Doma. The rule in Fairy Tail is that we are family, and no one hurts our family. If they do, we have to get back at them for hurting one of us."

She stood up, smiling at me. "We're gonna leave tomorrow," she said, running a hand through her white locks. "See ya later, Scarlet."

I smiled, getting up and seeing her to the door. Before she left, she reached over and pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing my shoulders tightly. "It'll be ok, Erza," she murmured. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Mira," I whispered back. She pulled away from me, and smiled.

"Keep your head up, like the proud Titania I know," she said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "And smile. He would've wanted you to be happy, not sad." As Mira was saying this, my eyes widened. She smiled at me, knowing full well I knew who she was talking about.

"How do you know that?" I whispered.

She chuckled. "Simple. He loved you, Erza."

I lowered my gaze. "But-"

"Anyone could see it," she interrupted. "He loved you with every fiber of his being. I don't think there's anyone on this earth that loved more than that man did."

A tear fell down my cheek. "Thank you, Mira," I whispered, smiling slightly. She smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand before stepping out the door.

I closed the door, leaning heavily on the wood. I could feel the tears falling down my face, and I watched as they fell to land on the floor at my feet.

There was a lightness in my heart, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I thought of him. "Oh Jellal," I murmured. "You always had a way of making me smile. Thank you for that."

I love you too. And I'll be strong for the both of us until I see you again.

* * *

"Fifteen."

"Euagh!" Jellal couldn't help but let the heated cry fly from his lips. He arched his back and gripped onto the tall wooden post in front of him, his nails digging into the wood. His chains rattled as he struggled to breathe, and hot liquid poured down his bare back. The pain stung and overwhelmed his senses.

He turned and looked over his shoulder, sweat dripping down his face, and he glared up at his tormentor.

Gran Doma sneered and held up the whip in his hand. The tip was reinforced with metal, which was now red with blood. Jellal could feel the lacerations running up and down his back.

"Stop this," Jellal croaked out, feeling his lips split from the dryness. His back screamed in pain as he shifted, sending more hot liquid to race down his skin. In his current position, with his arms chained to the post and kneeling on the cold cement floor, he felt vulnerable and exposed.

He looked down, noticing for the first time that he was kneeling in a puddle of blood. My blood, he realized with with a sickened feeling, and resisted the urge to throw up.

"Beautiful," Gran Doma hissed, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. There was a diabolical look in his dark eyes, the look of a madman. Jellal shuddered.

"You're crazy," he rasped. "I confessed, and told you everything. Kill me now!"

"Sixteen!" Gran Doma suddenly yelled, bringing his hand down and slashing the whip across Jellal's wounded back with a brutal force.

Jellal howled in pain, tears dripping from his eyes. "Gahh!" He gasped, crying out in pain as his back throbbed. "Gran Doma, stop!" He rasped, his arms sagging.

"More," Gran Doma murmured, the grin on his face becoming sinister. "More, more, I need more!"

"Seventeen!"

"Augh!"

"Eighteen!"

"Please," Jellal begged, his head resting against the wooden post as Gran Doma continued to flog him. "No more, please."

"More," Gran Doma murmured, a foam forming on the corners of his mouth. He brought his hand up, the whip a sinuous snake winding around. Jellal looked from the corner of his eye at Gran Doma, his eyes widening as he took in the Magic Council's leader.

"Your mad," Jellal murmured, his eyes wide with disbelief.

The whip fell, and Jellal screamed in pain, his senses overwhelmed in agony. His eyes closed, and he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Get him back in his cell," Jellal heard someone say, and his eyes opened a crack. He was sagged against the wooden pole, his cheek pressed against the wood. His hands, which were still chained up against the pole sagged in his shackles, and he realized they were the only things holding him upright.

In his half delirious state, he barely felt it when two men came over and unchained him, but he did feel it when they brushed against his back. It felt like burning hot fire irons were being dragged across his back, setting him on fire. A groan slipped past his lips.

"Shut up," one of the guards said, looping Jellal's arm around his neck. The other guard did the same, and together, they hoisted the bluenette up and began to drag him out of the torture chamber.

Jellal opened his eyes, just managing to catch a glimpse of Gran Doma standing off to the side, a smile on his face as he played with the blood soaked whip he had used on Jellal. Then the guards dragged him out of the room, and Jellal lost sight of the Magic Council leader.

His head sagged and his feet dragged on the floor as the guards took him back to his cell. Once they reached it, he was dumped on the floor. The pain in his back exploded, and he let the whimper fly past his lips, the tears fall from his eyes.

"What a child," one guard said, scoffing as he took in the limp bluenette lying on the ground. However, he couldn't help but flinch as he took in the mutilated flesh of Jellal's back.

"We'll send a maid to treat his back," the other guard siad, eyeing Jellal distastefully. "We can't have him die on us, Gran Doma would have a fit."

"That's for sure. I wonder, why does he want to keep this criminal alive, anyway? Wouldn't it be easier on us all if we just killed him already?" The first one asked.

The other one shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe Gran Doma has a personal issue with this guy. All I know is that it's an pleasure bringing this one to his knees."

They both laughed, and exited Jellal's cell, the barred door closing heavily behind them. Their footsteps echoed down the hall before fading into silence.

Jellal took in a deep, shuddering breath. The pain in his back eased momentarily, but it was the type of pain that came in waves.

More tears trickled from his eyes. "Erza," he mumbled hoarsely. "I can't do this."

_Yes you can._ He could imagine her saying this, standing before him with eyes narrowed in determination, mouth set in a firm line that meant what she said was final. He could see her standing before him, red hair flying around her face, wearing her shining armor and brandishing her sword.

_Do this for us._ He could practically hear her rich voice whispering words in his hear, compelling him to not give up.

"But why, Erza?" He mumbled, his eyes closing so he could savor the image of her. "I could be with you if I just gave up."

_Living shows that you are strong. Live Jellal, live for me. Do it for us!_

His eyes shot open, and a determined light filled his green eyes. His mouth tightened into a straight line, and he clenched his fists.

"Ok, Erza." His voice faltered slightly as another wave of pain washed over him, but he accepted it with welcome arms.

"I'll live for the two of us."

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R, please? Thanks for all the amazing comments so far, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy! I plan on updating a lot more, since it's winter break, so keep in touch!**

**-Wolf**


	4. Departure

**A/N: This was sort of a hard chapter to write. It's kinda boring, I will give it that, but it's all set up for the oncoming chapter. I've already drafted it up, and it is pretty intense.**

**thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorite, as well as _have the patience to deal with my erratic and infrequent updates. _It's very hard to balance three ongoing stories, come up with ideas for new ones, and have time for my actual life, all at the same time. I thank you all for being very understanding reader, instead of jumping down my throat for not updating as fast as I used to**

**Enough of my ramble. I talk too much**

* * *

**Chapter four: Departure**

"So what you're telling me is this: Mira came over and told you that you'd be accompanying her and Makarov to the Magic Council gala this weekend, which is approximately two days from now, and you're going to "talk" to Gran Doma about Jellal, where in this case "talk" means rough him up until he spills the beans, and when he does, you knock him out with a memory serum that Mira sent Lisanna to Porlyuscia for. Am I right?"

Erza looked at Lucy with grudging respect. "Wow. You said that all in one breath and you're not even gasping. Kudos to you."

Lucy waved the redhead off. "I could talk for days," the blonde said. "And that's not even the point, Erza."

Erz turned and opened her closet, stepping inside. "The point of me bringing you over here Lucy was not to talk about my plans, but to decide what to wear to this stupid gala."

"What's with you," Lucy mumbled, ducking when an article of clothing shot out of the closet to land on Erza's messy bed, which was already strewn with clothes.

The redhead turned to look at the blonde. "What do you mean?" she asked, holding two dresses in her hand.

Lucy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You seem more energetic, as if-"

"As if I'm about to question the man who killed my friend?" Erza finished for Lucy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then yes, Lucy, I am energetic. I want to know the reason why Gran Doma sentenced Jellal to death, and why he wasn't given a public trial, and why I wasn't allowed to see him. Don't you think that's fair?"

Lucy shuddered. "It's not that I think it's fair, which, of course, it is, but-"

"But what?"

"Just don't kill the man, Erza Scarlet!" Lucy exploded. "He's the freaking leader of the Magic Council, and when you get angry, you tend to get a bit, oh, how to phrase it? _Destructive!_"

Erza looked pleased. "Really? Maybe I should be angry more often-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Lucy screeched. "The guild is bad enough as it is, with all of Gray and Natsu's bickering. Do you want Fairy Tail to be kicked out of Magnolia?"

Erza chuckled. "I'm just joking, Lucy. Lighten up, will ya?"

Lucy scoffed. "I hate you, Scarlet."

Erza threw a few more dresses to the side, and smiled lightly at Lucy. "Of course you do. Right back atcha, Lucy."

She stepped out of her closet and frowned, looking at the one dress she hand in her hand. It was royal blue, with a sweetheart neckline and a band of lighter blue fabric around the waist. It was a high-to-low design, and made out of chiffon.

"It's stunning," Lucy mumbled. "Are you going to wear it?"

"Not sure if I should. It reminds me too much of _him_."

Erza frowned. The deep blue of the dress reminded her starkly of Jellal, and his cerulean blue hair. The same hair that first attracted her to him so long ago, at the Tower of Heaven.

"That's the reason why you should wear it," Lucy said. "Wear it for him, for his memory. Use it as a weapon against Gran Doma. When you "talk" to him, it'll be a harsh reminder of the man he killed."

Erza felt her respect for the blonde rising. "Where the hell did you get this violent idea from?"

"I've been hanging out with you, Gray, and Natsu for too long. You guys have rubbed off on me."

Erza laughed. "I guess I should apologize?"

"Absolutely not."

The two girls shared a quick laugh, embracing each other. "Thanks, Lucy, for cheering me up," Erza whispered against the blonde's hair.

Lucy chuckled. "No problem. That's why I'm here. Now let's get you packed and ready to go, shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

They let me out of my chains, only to replace them with the magic binding shackles I was forced to wear in the Tower of Heaven. I was free to walk around, without any chains following me, but I couldn't use magic.

I don't know why they didn't use them on me from the beginning. Maybe they wanted me to use magic, so they could punish me further. Or rather, Gran Doma would.

My back itched, and I resisted the urge to scratch it. After Gran Doma tortured me and the guards dragged me back to my cell, a female mage came and healed my back so it wouldn't become infected and Gran Doma could further torture me.

I stared blankly at the walls of my prison, my mind miles away. I recalled the events of the Tower of Heaven. I remembered hugging Erza and placing the binding snake on her body, then trying to shove her into the lacrima to sacrifice her.

I was an idiot back then, I thought to myself. I can't believe how weak I was, getting possessed like I did.

I remembered the Nirvana situation, when I lost my memories and Erza was all I had. After everything I did to her, killing Simon, hurting her friends, almost killing her, she should've stabbed me through the heart and ended it all. She should've killed me.

But she didn't. She took my hand and got me on my feet again. I can still see the smile in her eyes.

I can still feel the pain from Midnight's attack as I protected her. But as long as it protected her, my pain didn't matter.

My only regret was surrendering myself to the Rune Knights, after we had destroyed Nirvana. At the time, it had been a good time, but now, I realized what a mistake it had been.

And not because I don't want to be tortured anymore. If I had resisted the Rune Knights and fled into hiding, I could have been there for her at Tenroujima. I didn't have the power to protect her and Fairy Tail against Acnologia, but at least I could be with her again, one more time, before we died.

Shut up, I told myself. Stop worrying over the past. You have to live for her, like you promised.

But still, a part of my mind cried. Why live is she's gone?

Because that's what she would have wanted.

I clenched my fist and sighed. Yes, I'd live, and I'd live for her. But I'll never stop regretting on what could have been.

* * *

"You're an idiot!"

"And you're a moron!"

"A moron is an idiot, idiot!" Gray snarled, slamming his fist into the side of Natsu's face. The pigheaded dragonslayer only laughed and counterattacked, his leg shooting out to trip the ice make mage, making Gray crash to the ground.

"Look who's the idiot now, moron!" Natsu gloated, dancing around while Gray rubbed his head and glared up at Natsu.

"Why you," Gray began, making a fist and slamming it against his open palm. "Ice make-"

"Enough!" A harsh voice interrupted Gray and Natsu's brawl. The ice make mage looked up and caught a glimpse of red before he felt a hand grab his hair. He was able to say, "Shit," before that hand smashed him into the hard head of a certain pink haired pyromaniac.

He collapsed to the ground, a throbbing ache in his head. "Jesus, Erza, what the hell?" he gasped, looking up into the burning brown eyes of the requip mage. Her hair was framing her face and tumbling down her shoulders, a rich, vibrant shade of scarlet. Her lips were pursed in a scowl, and her brown eyes glittered in anger. Under that, Gray noticed, he saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, a light that he hadn't seen in a while. Like she was, almost happy. Back to her normal self.

"You two," she seethed, and Gray gulped. This was Titania, the fierce and mighty Erza Scarlet. This was not the woman he had held in his arms a few days ago, the woman who had cried until she could not cry any more.

"You two are insufferable!" She snarled, her hands on her hips. Beside him, Natsu had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his head and smiling awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, rising to his feet. He wobbled a bit, since being wacked around by Titania was no light matter. His head would be sore for weeks to come.

She gestured behind her, where several suitcases stood at attention, like uniform lines of soldiers waiting for command.

"Ah," Gray said, putting two and two together. "The gala. You guys are leaving, right?"

"Gala?" Natsu interrupted, hopping to his feet. "What gala?"

Erza shot him a look, and the rosette immediately shut his mouth.

She nodded over to the bar, where Mira and Makarov stood, talking quietly together while a smiling Kinana poured another glass of beer for the master. They looked over when Erza pointed them out, and Mira waved good naturedly. Makarov sighed and grabbed the glass of beer, chugging it down his throat so quickly that even Cana would have been impressed.

Erza turned back to Gray and Natsu. "Master wants a few words with everyone before we go," she said. There was a bright gleam in her eye, and that kindled the sparks of curiosity within him.

She's up to something, he thought darkly. She seems too upbeat, too positive, considering the fact that she's meeting with the people that killed Jellal. Gray looked at her carefully, noting how she kept grasping the hilt of her Heart Kreuz sword, noting the way she flexed her fists like she wanted to wring someone's neck, and the tense way she held herself, like she was planning something. Something that would not have the greatest reaction if anyone found out.

Gray opened his mouth and reached out, aiming to grab her wrist to get her attention, when Makarov hopped onto the bar. The white haired man cleared his throat loudly before yelling the only way Makarov could, "Listen up you brats!"

Erza turned, her attention fixed on master. Gray stepped up next to her, keeping one eye on her and the other turned on to Makarov.

"As you may know, there is a gala for the Magic Council's survival of their first year," Makarov said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And I, for one, am not proud of the fact that we didn't make their kill list this year!"

There were several chuckles from around the room, along with a raucous "Stupid wassholes, We'll swow them...nwext wear!" from a drunken Cana.

Makarov smiled, then coughed before continuing. "I am taking Mira and Erza along with me as companions and guardians of my... welfare." The last few words he grumbled, anger written on his face. He muttered something, and Gray's ears strained, trying to pick up what the old man was saying. He managed to make out "not that old," and "weak my ass," before Makarov continued his speech.

"We will be gone for the weekend, and will return as soon as it is over. For now, Kinana and Macao are in charge until I return. Got that?"

There were several muttered agreements, and then Makarov concluded the meeting. He jumped down from the bar and headed over to Mira. Natsu jumped up and down angrily and ran over to the old man, no doubt protesting about why he wasn't the one going. From the other side of the room, Lucy looked on, biting her lip with concern in her gaze. Beside her stood Juvia, with a dreamy look on her face as she stared dotingly at Gray. He shuddered and looked elsewhere.

Erza turned to him, a glint of a threat in her eyes. "If I hear that you and Natsu burnt down another town while I'm gone," she began.

Gray raised his hands in surrender. "We will never see the light of day," he finished for her. "Got it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Good boy."

"Erza-" he began, then broke off, his throat suddenly dry. He had to tread cautiously, otherwise he'd be shopping for headstones earlier than he wanted. If he said the wrong thing, that headstone would say, "His mouth was loose, just like his head."

She frowned. "Speak Gray," she said. "It's not like you to hold your tongue."

He gulped, trying to moisten his dry mouth. "What-" he broke off, wiped his hands nervously, and then tried again, trying to ignore the way Erza stared at him like he was prey, one hand on her sword, the other resting on her hip, and her foot tapping on the floorboards of the guild.

"What are you planning?" Gray tried again, thankful that his voice didn't waver, but stay strong.

She eyed him. "Tread carefully, Gray," she said, a hint of a threat in her voice. "Watch your words."

"You shouldn't be acting this way," he hissed back, his confidence rising. "These are the people who killed Jellal. They killed your friends, so I can't understand why your acting so goddamn excited-"

"Mind your own business," she snapped back at him, her eyes furious.

He sighed, calming himself down. "Erza," he tried again, trying to soothe the furious scarlet mage. "You don't have to act strong for this. I know you. It's ok to let your walls down, and it's ok to have emotions. You don't always have to keep them locked up, you know."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I shouldn't have snapped at you," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Gray, I know you're just trying to help, but I'm okay, I swear."

He frowned. He knew very well that she was not "okay," but he had the feeling that if he pushed the subject any further, he'd be forfeiting his life.

She turned when Makarov called her name. "We can talk later, okay?" she threw over her shoulder.

"Sure," he grumbled, his eyes narrowed. He folded his arms across his chest, watching her go.

She walked over to Mira and Makarov, grabbing her suitcases as she went. She shared a few brief comments with them, nodded farewell to Lucy, who was holding back a seething Natsu, before striding out the door, her two companions in toe. Only when the doors shut did Gray make his move.

He turned, finding the one person on his mind. The spike of black hair on the top of his head and the long, thick lips, helped Gray out.

"Warren," he said, resting an elbow on the table where the mage sat. "I need some...assistance."

The man looked at him, eyes narrowed with interest, and took a gulp of his beer. "Oh really," the telepathic mage said. "What can I help you with?"

Gray smiled. "I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

Erza felt the breeze on her face, and looked up into the sky. It was covered in thick, pearly clouds, fluffy and white, like cotton candy.

"You ready?" Mira asked her, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. In front of them stood a magic vehicle that would take the three of them to the train station. Makarov was already seated inside, staring out the window opposite of the female mages.

"I'm ready," Erza said. She pictured Jellal's handsome face in her mind, warm and smiling. She pictured Gran Doma's face in her mind, as well as ran through the question she intended on asking.

Mira turned. "Well then, come on. We don't want to miss our train!"

Erza felt the prick of sadness well up in her heart. It truly did hurt, going to the people who killed her beloved Jellal, but she needed to do this. For her, for him, for them.

A tear trickled down her face, and she wiped it away. "No more," she whispered firmly. "I'm done crying. It's time to do something, and not drown in misery.

"I'm going to get my answers, no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: Speaking of plans, what are you up to, Gray?**

**Someday, life will stop kicking me in the ass. Someday, life might actually let me get a restful night's sleep.**

**haha yeah right, in my dreams.**

**see ya soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-Wolf**

**P.S. leave a few words for me, tell me whatcha think. And idk, maybe someone would like to beta for me? That might actually help me send chapters out sooner rather than later. PM me to let me know if you're interested, or know someone who'd help**


	5. Musings

****A/N: I didn't edit this, so please, pardon the errors in this. If you do see any (which I'm sure there are) PM me to let me know and I'll make the changes.****

****thanks for everyone who kept up with this story. It's actually halfway done, and I'm pretty pleased with the turnout so far.****

****I meant this chapter to really pick up steam, like I said in the last chapter, but things changed, so I'm pushing the crazy stuff to the next chapter. Sorry to those who were anticipating something more active rather than passive.****

****I talk too much. I'm done now. Please, read on and enjoy.****

****And as always, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!****

* * *

**Chapter five: Musings**

"Tell me you're joking," Lucy said, looking at Gray as if he had grown an extra set of eyes. "This is suicide."

Gray looked at her with a hurt and offended air. "Have a little faith," he said, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. "You wound me with your words, Lucy."

She glared at him. "Your acting skills suck," she informed him, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. "And if you go through with this, your survival skills will also suck."

"What about Gray's survival skills?" a voice suddenly drawled, and Gray turned to see none other than his rival, Natsu, sauntering over. The pinkette sidled over to Lucy.

Lucy glared at Gray. "Honestly," she said. "I thought you had more sense than this one-" she pointed to Natsu and earned herself an indignant "hey!" in return "-over here. What the hell, Gray Fullbuster?"

He glared back at her, somehow losing his shirt in the process. "I take that as offensive," he grumbled.

She shook her head. "Take it however damn well you want it, but it's the truth! And for Mavis' sake, put some clothes on!" She screeched the last sentence, and Natsu winced, his sensitive dragonslayer ears not responding to Lucy's high pitched, and not to mention, loud, statement, well.

"Juvia doesn't mind if Gray-sama takes his clothes off," a feminine voice suddenly said, and Gray gulped. The blue haired water mage stepped into view, her eyes practically popping out of her head. Gray swore he saw a string of drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth, but dismissed it out of kindness for her. However, as soon as her hands came around his stomach, all thoughts of kindness went flying out the window.

"Just as long as Gray-sama only strips for Juvia, and not her love rival!" the bluenette said, turning a baleful eye on Lucy, who rolled her eyes. Gray himself gagged, and resisted the urge to send Juvia flying.

"Will Gray-sama strip for Juvia for the rest of her life?" the bluenette whispered. Gray jumped away from her, his eyes wide and his mouth working robotically as he tried not to whip up a good old ice hammer to clock her over the head.

"Absolutely not!" he shrieked, running away with the blue haired mage following close behind. He needed to get as far away from her as possible.

"We'll talk later!" Gray screamed over his shoulder at Lucy and Natsu, who were both trying very hard to conceal their laughs, but failing miserably. Gray had to give them credit for trying at least.

Gray looked back to see Juvia on his heels. "God damnit," he hissed, opening the door to the guild and booking it down the road. "I'd rather fight Zeref than deal with this shit."

* * *

He tried to figure out the last time he had eaten. From the way his stomach protested weakly and the lack of muscle in his limbs, he'd say a week and a half. His mouth was so dry, and his throat was parched. He longed for water, longed for anything to sate his thirst.

He knew that this was torture in itself. The whipping, the beatings, those he could bear. But this hunger and thirst- it was a whole new level of pain.

It was the type of mental pain- the constant thoughts of food or water filling his head. His body sent messages to his brain for nutrition, for which he could not receive. He wanted a piece of bread to quell the rumble in his stomach.

But he would not beg. Jellal was many things: a traitor, a murderer, a liar, and a hopeless romantic, but a beggar he was not. He would not grovel at the feet of his jailer.

"Gran Doma will not see you this weekend," a man suddenly said, and Jellal looked up wearily. A guard stood before his jail cell, glaring down with anger in his eyes at the bluenette. "He has other important matters to attend. So he's decided to send you a present."

Jellal narrowed his eyes as the guard stepped in, whistling evilly. "What do you mean?" he asked, but the guard didn't respond, but simply yanked Jellal to his feet. Jellal felt his feet give out and he sagged, but the guard simply hefted Jellal over his shoulders and proceeded to haul Jellal down the hall.

He was taken to the glass cells he had seen his first time in the Magic Council, the type of cells that drained any magic users of their magic. He often wondered why he wasn't placed in one of those cells, but it seemed frivolous now.

As he looked around, he noticed that the cells were all empty, and the room itself was devoid of any people besides one other, who was too far away to make out clearly. He wondered why it was so empty, but he dismissed the thought instantly.

He was thrown into one of the cells, landing with a hard thud against the far wall. He didn't cry out, but only winced as his sore back hit the hard glass. He heard the guard laugh, but the sound seemed distorted and quiet.

"He's all yours," the guard said, and Jellal blinked, meeting the eyes of Nadal, one of the frog guards that the magic council employed. Nadal grinned maliciously upon seeing Jellal inside the cell, and leaned up against the glass wall.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Siegrain. Or should I say, Jellal Fernandes?"

Jellal didn't say anything, but stared stonily ahead. He sighed, stretching out his legs and placing his hands on the glass floor, palms down.

"You hungry?" Nadal continued, waving his staff around imperiously. "Does the lowly little prisoner need his food?"

Jellal opened his mouth. One word slipped from between his dry lips. Her name.

"Erza," he whispered.

Nadal frowned. "hey, hey," he drawled. "Shut up and answer me, won't ya? It's very rude, ignoring your superiors."

Jellal closed his eyes. Her name was upon his lips, and he pictured her sunny face, with her deep red locks cascading down her back. He could see her warm brown eyes shining with warmth.

"Why you-" Nadal's voice suddenly said, and Jellal's eyes opened in time for the Magic staff to enter the cell. The bluenette braced himself, preparing for the inevitable smack of the staff against his head, but found himself facing something else, so thing much more painful.

Nadal sent an electric shock resonating throughout the cell, which attacked Jellal's nerves. The pain of the shocks was so intense; Jellal arched his back and let out an aching cry. He scratched at his chest, trying to rid the pain, but it wouldn't fade.

Again and again Nadal tortured Jellal, until the bluenette finally collapsed, his body smoking. His skin was beginning to turn a pale shade of pink, and on some parts of his lower back, a deep and angry red, from where the shocks hit the most.

"That'll teach you," Nadal hissed menacingly. He leaned forward, so his face became large and distorted. Jellal blinked wearily up at the frog and winced as his body throbbed from the electrified treatment.

"Well?" the guard from previous affairs had returned, and was looking down at Jellal with an interested gleam in his dark eyes. "Did you have fun?"

"The bastard deserves a long and slow torture before he dies," Nadal said, standing up and turning to the guard.

The guard smiled. "Oh don't worry, Gran Doma has it all planned out. This man will receive every form of torture known to man before he meets death, that I can promise."

But why? Jellal thought wearily as the guard reached through the glass wall. He felt a hand grab his arm and yank him forward, but he hardly paid attention.

He landed on the cold stone floor, barely recognizing the sharp stings of pain as his legs hit the stone. Immediately, his body sagged, and the soldier yanked him upright.

"Gotta get this one back to his cell," the guard informed Nadal. "Before the others come back from their break time."

Nadal nodded. "It was smart of Gran Doma to make sure all the prisoners were out in the yard before bringing him in," he said. "Not everyone knows of his existence."

Jellal suddenly knew why the room was so empty. So his punishment could be carried out in secret.

The guard nodded, turning around. "And that's how it's going to stay," he shot over his shoulder. "Just until Gran Doma decides to terminate him"

On the way back to his original holding cell, Jellal felt a sense of foreboding building up within him. Something wasn't right with Gran Doma.

Jellal barely knew the man, he had maybe brushed past him in the halls of the magic council during his Siegrain days, but that was all. But from what he knew, Gran Doma had seemed like a decent old man, wizened and aged, but smart and considerate.

He didn't think Gran Doma was one to actually encourage torture, even _enjoy _it.

He was tossed back into his cell, and he didn't even cry out when he hit the cold floor. The guard sneered in disgust down at him, but again, Jellal ignored the insult.

Sure, maybe Gran Doma hadn't approved of Fairy Tail, and sure, he wasn't keen on them trying to protect him after the Nirvana incident, and he definitely had been on bad terms with Erza after it, but the man wasn't an irrational person. He was logical, and smart, and knew how to look at a situation from both sides. This was the reason why he became the head of the Magic Council.

But the man Jellal knew now, this new Gran Doma, was not rational. He was insane, and Jellal was certain for sure, something was wrong.

* * *

We reached the Magic Council Headquarters in less than four hours. By train, it took about three hours, and then another hour by magic vehicle. Master slept the entire time.

Mira and I made casual conversation, but nothing too indepth. The entire journey was mostly spent in a comfortable silence, with the occasional interruption by one of Master's famous snores.

The entire time, I tried to keep my mind off of Jellal. It didn't work, and about a half hour into the trip, the thought, Why am I doing this? floated into my mind.

Yes, why was I doing this? I know I had said that this would be closure, blah, blah, blah, but still, there was a part of me that doubted this entire scheme. What if something goes wrong, and the potion doesn't work? What if I don't get satisfactory answers?

And then, I thought, Will I see his grave?

Immediately, I had to stand up. Mira looked over, giving me a questionable look, and I gave her some weak excuse about needing the bathroom. I scrambled for the door to our train car and literally threw myself out of it, just barely managing to stop myself from careening into an elderly couple.

With a mumbled apology, I ran down the corridor, tripping every time the train took a turn, until I found myself at the end of our car. Without any hesitation, I threw open the door, stepping out onto the little platform.

The wind howled around me, tearing at my navy blue skirt, whistling through the holes in my armor, and ruffling my hair. I breathed in the cool air, feeling tears pooling in my eyes. I didn't try and brush them away, but let them roll down my cheeks. The wind brisked the shining droplets away almost instantly, and dried the tear tracks on my cheeks.

I sighed. Out of all the things I had meant to ask Gran Doma, the question about Jellal's burial hadn't come to mind. It was the catalyst, the one thing that would really reveal that his death was real.

Now I wasn't sure I had the strength to hear about it.

I bent down, fighting the wind, and rested my elbows on the small metal railing that protected me from falling. I rested my head in my hands, feeling my hair fly out behind me. I shivered, feeling the cool wind kiss my bare legs and caress my bare arms.

"For the love of Mavis, what the hell are you doing out here, Erza Scarlet?" Mira's voice came ringing in my ears, and I raised my head. Mira stepped out onto the little platform, rubbing her bare arms as her white hair whipped around her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed with concern, and she pursed her lips.

"Mira," I croaked. I shook my head. "Not sure I can do this now."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her. "Mira, what about his grave? Does he even have one? Did he even get buried? What should I do if there isn't one?"

Mira frowned, then wrapped her arms around me. "If Gran Doma didn't give him a burial," she informed me, squeezing my shoulders. "Then you come find me, and I will have a little "chat" with him myself."

I chuckled weakly. "Mira-"

"I don't want to see you hurting, Erza," she said. "And I don't think Jellal would have liked seeing you cry over him either."

"It hurts," I whispered. "I didn't want it to be like this."

She smiled. "I know," she murmured. "But we do what we can. We push on, Erza. This pain isn't for long. Time keeps going by. You'll be surprised at how fast it moves."

"I wish I could have told him," I began. I cleared my throat. "I wish I could have told him what he means to me."

"There is a land of the living and a land of the dead. There is a bridge that connects these two lands, and the bridge is love," Mira said, tugging at my arm. "He knew you loved him, just like you know he loved you. And he will always love you. He lives on in your memory."

She pulled me off the railing. "Come on," she said, opening the door to the railcar. "Let's get inside before I freeze my arms off."

"_There is a land of the living and a land of the dead. There is a bridge that connects these two lands, and the bridge is love." _I kept repeating this sentence over and over in my head as I stepped out of the magic vehicle. I looked up at the giant castle before me, with the Magic Council's flag flapping on the highest turret.

I felt sick, but I kept my head held high. Beside me, Mira gave me a tiny nod of encouragement, then turned to try and rouse Makarov, who had dozed off once again.

I let a young bellhop take my bags. His eyes widened at my massive amount of trunks, and I left him standing there in awe. Maybe once he got over his initial surprise, he'd smarten up and call another boy to help him out.

I entered the main foyer of the castle, immediately regretting that I hadn't worn anything fancy, like a nice dress or something. Everyone I saw was dressed in very expensive looking clothes.

Mira stepped in toe next to me.

"Mavis," she whispered, looking at the giant glass chandelier that hung over head. "Fancy." Her eyes were practically popping out of her head.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, trying to see if I could spot anyone from any guilds. I didn't see anyone from any particular guilds, but I did see the one person that's been on my mind, other than Jellal.

He was standing off to the side, his eyes lost in thought. I shuddered, noticing the crazed gleam in his once sane looking eyes. He was mumbling under his breath, and his hands were trembling.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's strange," I mused, looking at the old man that I had come to despise for so long. "Why does Gran Doma look so unhinged?"

"Non compos mentis," I whispered under her breath.

_Not of sound mind._

* * *

Lucy bit her lip as she stared at Gray, who was in an intense conversation with Warren. Their topic was a heated one, judging from the flailing arms and the strings of profanity that followed suit.

"Whatcha looking at, Luce?" At the sound of Natsu's voice, Lucy turned, meeting the concerned gaze of the pinkette. Happy was nowhere in sight, and neither were Pantherlily or Carla, so Lucy assumed that the feline trio were off on some Exceed-centered business.

"I need to speak to Gray about something," she mumbled, turning her gaze back to the ravenette, who was now speaking quietly to a glazed over Warren. At this, Lucy narrowed her eyes.

She knew that look. It was the type of look that Warren got whenever he used his telepathy.

She stormed over, dragging a surprised Natsu with her. As she got closer to the other two mages, she was able to make out Gray's final few words: "Thanks Laxus. I'll keep you updated."

She stopped before Gray and frowned, looking at him. "Why were you talking to Laxus?" she asked, her eyes sliding over to Warren, who was looking everywhere but her.

His eyes narrowed. "I need him for my plan," he said simply.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, and her mind slid back to earlier.

"_I think Erza's going to try something at the gala tomorrow," Gray told her. "I want to go and see if I can help."_

"_What are you talking about, Gray?" Lucy asked. She frowned, looking at the ice make mage, and wondered how much he had drunk._

"_I'm serious, Lucy," he said, narrowing his eyes. He leaned closer to her. "Listen to me," he said seriously. "She hasn't been herself for the past two years, and then bam! There's a gala being thrown for the very people who tore Jellal away from her, and suddenly she's all happy-go-lucky, excited and suddenly very active. She's planning something, and I want to support her the entire time."_

_Lucy looked at Gray, not sure how to react. "Go on," she said hesitantly._

"_I talked to Warren," Gray continued. "He's going to link me to Laxus and Gajeel. They're going to help me. I want to infiltrate the Magic Council and find out what Erza's planning. You in?"_

"_Tell me you're joking," Lucy said, looking at Gray as if he had grown an extra set of eyes. "This is suicide."_

As she looked at him now, however, she had a change of heart. Erza shouldn't have to go through this alone, and hell, Lucy wanted to give Gran Doma her own for hurting her dear friend.

Fairy Tail was family, and no one hurt family. It was Fairy Tail's way. If any of their own was hurting, it was up to the other guild members to make sure that they never hurt again.

Lucy was done with seeing Erza cry. She was fed up with it, so she was ready to throw her lot in with Gray's plan, even if it did sound suicidal.

She looked at Gray. His eyes were narrowed and searching her own, as if trying to see what she was thinking.

"Gray," she said, in a tone so serious sounding that even Natsu quit his antics to stop and listen.

He leaned forward, an interested gleam in his dark blue eyes. "I'm listening," he said slowly.

She took a deep breath.

"I know what Erza's planning, and I want to help."


	6. Discovery

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated this story in ages. I'm sorry to those of you who were sticking pins in a Wolf voodoo doll. Please forgive me! Life has been kicking me in the but, and I haven't had the time to update.**

**Thanks for being patient with me! Here's what I hope is an awesome chapter for all of you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Discovery**

"So what you're saying, Lucy," Natsu said, slowly, and absorbing the information. "Is that Erza was planning on finding out the truth behind Jellal's execution?"

"And that she planned on "talking" to Gran Doma about it, meaning she was going to beat him up until he spilled the beans," Gray finished, looking at Lucy with eyes like chips of blue ice. "Is that all?"

"You forgot the part where she knocks him out with a bit of memory potion," Lucy finished glumly, fidgeting uncomfortably from the hard stares she was receiving from her two best friends.

"Oh, right," Gray said scathingly. "Let me simply forget the fact that Erza was not only going to attack the leader of the Magic Council, but she was also going to take away his memories of the entire thing. Please, forgive my insolence." His words dripped sarcasm.

Lucy glared at the ice make mage so coldly, the ravenette actually cringed at her unflinching look and shut his mouth. "You know Gray," Lucy growled. "Sarcasm is not actually a virtue."

Gray shot her an icy glare. "We're talking about Erza's plan to _drug_ the leader of the Magic Council, and you want to chastise me about my sarcasm?" he asked her darkly. "You're joking, right?"

Natsu thrust a hand in between the two glaring mages. He had to chuckle to himself; for once, it wasn't Gray and him fighting, it was Gray and _Lucy _fighting. It really was quite comical.

"Hey," Natsu drawled, stepping in between the eye war and looking hard at Gray. "Let's stop this. Why don't we focus on the task at hand. Gray, how are Laxus and Gajeel going to help?"

Gray broke away from glaring at Lucy to focus on Natsu. "Laxus and Gajeel went on a mission together last week," he said, leaning back in his seat. "Their mission was near the Magic Council HQ, so I want them there as backup when I go."

"When we go," Lucy cut it. "But why would we need backup?"

Gray looked at her, all traces of their dispute disappearing. "What do you think will happen if Erza doesn't get the right answer? Or worse, something happens that causes her to freak out? If something goes wrong, Laxus and Gajeel can help us try and get her out of there."

Lucy's mouth opened in a soundless "ohh." Her eyes lit up, and then she nodded. "RIght," she murmured. "Good idea."

Natsu grinned. "Well then," he said, turning towards the door. "We might as well go now."

Lucy frowned, reaching out to grab his scarf. She pulled on the white fringe, causing the dragonslayer to gag and turn. "Hold on," she said. "We have to pack first, and second, we have to take the train."

"So?" Natsu grumbled, yanking his scarf from Lucy's grip and adjusting it on his neck.

Lucy gave him a hard look. "It means we _have to take the train_."

It took him a second to take that in, but then he realized why she hesitated. "Oh," he murmured, already feeling nauseous. "That's not good."

Gray frowned. "And of course," he interjected, making Lucy and Natsu look at him. "Wendy isn't here to cast one of those immune spell things that she does."

Lucy frowned at Natsu. "I may have an idea..." she began, her dark eyes narrowing. She looked back at Gray. "How much do you guys trust me?"

"Not enough when you don't tell us what this idea of yours is," Natsu muttered. This earned him a dark glare- almost as scary as Erza when she got pissed- to which he grinned sheepishly and looked elsewhere.

"What's this plan, Lucy?" Gray asked, ignoring Natsu and his antics.

Lucy whipped out her keys, picking one out. "Gate of the maiden," she called, raising the key above her head. "Open!"

There was the sound of a doorbell, something so familiar to Gray, and also sort of comforting. There was a shower of golden sparks, and a gold magic circle appeared. Seconds later, a pink blur shot out of nowhere, black chains rattling around smooth, pale arms. After a moment, Virgo the Celestial Spirit stood in front of the trio, arms politely folded behind her back.

"You called, Princess?" she sang, her attention devoted fully to Lucy. Gray felt a warm feeling build up in his chest as he watched the mage and the spirit interact. They had such a loving relationship, and it was nice to witness such a friendship.

"Hey Virgo," Lucy was saying. "Can spirits appear in one place and then poof to another?"

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing. "Holy crap, Lucy, you're a genius!"

"If it works," Gray grumbled, frowning at Virgo. He was doubtful, because what was the likelihood of this plan actually coming through?

Virgo nodded enthusiastically. "It requires a lot more magic power than just coming to the location of our master," she said. "But it can be done. Why?"

"And can you poof people to different places?" Lucy continued, ignoring Virgo's question.

"Yes."

Lucy grinned. "Well boys," she said turning to her companions. "Looks like I've saved the day. Shall we?"

Gray frowned. "But how are we-"

"Virgo," Lucy interrupted. She smiled back at the spirit, giving the pink haired woman a doe eyed look, widening her eyes in a pleading gesture. "How do you feel about bring me, Natsu, and Gray some celestial outfits?"

* * *

"You look beautiful, Erza," Mira was saying, gently patting down the red curls framing Erza's cheeks. The redhead in question looked up at her white haired friend, giving her a small smile.

"The same goes for you, Mira," Erza murmured. She was sitting down in front of the dresser of their shared room, looking at her reflection in the mirror while Mira did her hair. The red tresses were simply pulled away from the face and secured with pins, slightly curled to allow a sort of wildness to take over.

The white haired woman wore a blue dress much like Erza's own, except for a few differences. The neckline dipped down in a low v-neck, revealing Mira's ample cleavage, and clung to her supermodel body like a second skin. It was sinuous, seductive, and sexy, much like the wearer.

Mira shook her head, allowing her white hair to billow down her petite frame. "Yes, but they'll only have eyes for you."

Erza raised an eyebrow and gestured at Mira's alluring and slightly provocative outfit. "Of course," Erza said sarcastically. "Because no sane man would dare to ignore that completely sexy body of yours in that dress, Mirajane."

Mira giggled, then bent down and turned Erza's face towards the mirror. "Look at yourself," Mira whispered. "Tell me what you see."

Erza looked, long and hard. She saw herself, with her hair pulled back and her face done with a small amount of makeup. She shrugged. "I don't understand what you're saying, Mira," she murmured. "I see me."

"That's not what I see," MIra said. "Look at you. It's been awhile since I saw that spark of life in your eyes. You may not be completely over Jellal, but this is the first time that I've really seen you almost like yourself. And you, my friend, are more intoxicating than any dress that I can wear. Men love you, simply because you are the Queen of the Fairies. Do you see it now, Titania?"

Erza looked long and hard at the mirror, trying to see what Mira saw in her. Her reflection stared right back, a bright look in her deep brown eyes, streaked with gold. Mira was right, there was something different. She looked, happier, almost, as if a weight was taken off her shoulders.

Almost. One could still see in the depths of Erza's eyes the sorrow that remained. It was something that couldn't be extinguished until her plans could be fulfilled. Only then, either way, she'd receive her answers, and maybe get some clarity.

Either way, she mused, my heart will mend. With time, it will mend. And maybe then I can move on.

Erza stood, pushing the chair back and stepping away from the mirror. Mira frowned quizzically, giving Erza a questioning look, but the redhead simply stepped forward and embraced the white haired woman in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Erza whispered, feeling a tear leak out from the corner of her eye. She gave a small smile, which Mira couldn't see, and squeezed. "Thanks for everything."

Mira gave her a hug back. "Of course," she murmured. "I'm here for you, Erza, no matter what. Whatever happens tonight, my support is with you. I'm all in."

Erza pulled away from Mira. She smiled, holding onto the other woman's hand. "And also for making me feel better about myself," she said, referring to only minutes ago. "I am Titania, and I can do this."

Mira grinned. "That's the spirit, Titania. Let's go and knock them dead."

Erza snorted. 'With pleasure." She grabbed her shoes from the floor, hopping on one foot while slipping the obnoxious heel onto the other, all the while heading for the door. It was time for the gala, and Erza was determined to have a good time.

All the while enacting her plan to find out what really happened to Jellal. She felt a moment of sadness at the thought of her beloved, but she pushed it away. There's no going back, she thought determinedly. I will do this, and find out what happened to you.

* * *

I opened my eyes wearily. Did I fall asleep? Where was I? My mind was so foggy and delirious that I couldn't tell which way was up, or which was down. For a second, I couldn't remember my name, and the very thought of it terrified me.

Then my mind cleared, and I was able to think lucid thoughts. My name was Jellal Fernandes, a murder, traitor, and a convict; Gran Doma was absolutely, completely out of his goddamn mind; and I was in love with a woman named Erza Scarlet, a woman who was dead.

It must have been from Nadal's torture, I thought weakly, licking my dry lips. I looked around, noting that, for the first time, the prison was empty. Granted, I was the only prisoner left down in this dungeon, but there were no guards. I narrowed my eyes, and weakly stood up, my legs shaking from exertion.

I gave a dry chuckle, my voice sounding strange and foreign. Had it really been this long since I had a laugh?

Yes.

I looked around, wondering where the guards were. If I had the strength and the energy, I'd be working my way through the lock on my cell, trying my best to get out of this place. But at the same time, I felt no need to. This was what I deserved.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of laughter and music. Straining my ears, I made out the sounds of a band playing, with many people engaged in conversation. I frowned.

"_Gran Doma will not see you this weekend. He has other important matters to attend." _The guards words came floating back to me, and my eyes narrowed. So this was the "important matters" that Gran Doma had planned. He was throwing a party.

For some reason, an image of Erza came to mind, wearing a beautiful blue dress and dancing around with a glass of wine in her hand. I figured it was just my imagination running wild. She always loved parties, and she loved to dance. I could picture her up there, swaying to the music, dancing to her heart's content.

Sometimes, when we were younger and still slaves, we would dance together in their cell. But it was only when the others were asleep and the guards weren't looking. We would steal a few minutes just swaying together. It was those time that got me through the day, knowing that maybe later on, we could dance together.

How I wished I could dance with her now, seeing her smile and her hair flying out behind her. I always loved seeing that smile of hers, the one that symbolized freedom and joy. When we danced together as kids, I would spin her around, and that beautiful smile would dance across her face, eliciting a peal of laughter from her lips. I'd do this often, just to get a chance to see that smile.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I'd never see that smile again, not ever. It was my penalty for my sins: never getting a chance to see her again. But this was my fate, my cross to bear.

Maybe in the next life, I'd see her again. Until then, I resigned myself to staying in prison.

However, I wasn't so sure I'd stay in prison any longer. Gran Doma seemed to be rapidly declining. His sanity was slipping, and I had the strange feeling that after this weekend, my days would be numbered.

I always knew that I'd probably die in prison, but I didn't think that I'd actually be tortured. Gran Doma always knew the right from wrong, and torture was definitely wrong. But the Gran Doma that I knew now was certainly not the Gran Doma I knew in the past. There was something eating away at his mental health, like a poison. A poison that would eat him from the inside until there was nothing left of the old Gran Doma.

If it hadn't already.

* * *

Aside from the fact that these were the people who sentenced Jellal to death, Erza was having a remarkably good time.

She spun on the dance floor, a glass of champagne in hand, swaying to the beat of the music. It was the type of song that made men fall in love with her, watching her hips swaying and her head rocking back and forth, her hair like a waterfall.

She was a goddess. She was Titania.

The song ended abruptly, making her stop and look around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the multiple eyes of enraptured men upon her, shamelessly looking her up and down, with a greedy look in their eyes.

She didn't mind it when men looked at her. But when they looked at her with a perverted look in their eyes and an immoral smile upon their lips, she wanted to bash their heads in with Benizakura.

Mira was standing off to the side with Hibiki and Ren. She smiled at Erza, a knowing look in her eyes. Beyond her stood Makarov, conversing with Bob of Blue Pegasus. She recognized many other mages there, as well as some Magic Council members.

But she had yet to see Gran Doma. The last time she had seen him, it was the day of their arrival. And now, it being the gala that he had proposed, she was baffled at why he wasn't here.

And then the brilliant thought came to mind. Why not just go and look for the bastard? That way, she wouldn't have to worry about trying to get him alone by himself. And if questions arose, she could just say she got lost when looking for the bathroom. It seemed like a reasonable excuse.

She dumped her champagne glass down on a table and walked quickly out of the large room, feeling eyes upon her. She ignored the blatant staring, even giving a little sway in her hips as she exited. Yeah bitch, she thought, fire rising in her blood. I can still play that game.

She walked purposefully down the hallways, stooping to duck into an unoccupied room. She cautiously pulled the vial from her dress, making sure it was secure and safe. Then she requipped Benizakura, attaching the sword to a sheath on which she slung over her shoulder. She would need the sword incase she ran into any annoyances along the way, and then would need it further, eliciting some answers from the leader of the Magic Council in case he decided not to speak. Sometimes, pure wiles wasn't enough. Brute force was the other option, the one that Erza would use.

Poking her head out of the room, she scanned the hallway, making sure the coast was clear before darting down the hallway, heels in one hand, vial in the other. The corridor was dark and cold, and she had the vague sense that she was descending. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to find Gran Doma.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming down from an adjacent hallway, and they were heading her way. She paused, looking around frantically, searching for a hiding place. The only other exit was a large door set about fifty feet ahead of her. She could hear the rapidly approaching voices, so she sprinted forward, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling with all her might. With a low moan, the door creaked forward, revealing a dark corridor beyond, steps leading into the shadowy unknown.

The door closed behind her, and she held her breath, trying to make her presence known as little as possible. A grate in the wood allowed her to see a pair of guards passing the door, pausing before it. The one closest to the door frowned.

"I thought I heard something," he murmured. With a frown on his face, he looked closely at the door. Behind it, Erza ducked her head, staying out of sight. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she had the sudden fear that the soldiers heard it.

"There's no one here," said the companion. "The only one down there is you know who, and he can't escape. You know that. Now let's head down to the kitchens, maybe we can get a kiss or two out of the maids working down there."

"Dibs on Rei," said the first, already walking away from the door. The other protested, but their voices quickly dwindled and faded to nothing as they rounded a corner and disappeared out of hearing distance.

Erza let her breath out, taking in huge lungfuls of air. Her heart pounded frantically, and she felt a sense of relief wash over her.

She reached for the door handle, intending on going to find Gran Doma, but a sudden cough alerted her. Immediately, she jumped, turning around and unsheathing Benizakura. Her shoes fell to the floor, and her eyes were fixed on the stairs leading into the abyss.

The guards had said there was one man down there, a man who couldn't do anything. Erza's first thought was Cobra, one of the Oracion Seis that had been apprehended when the Nirvana incident ended, but that thought was immediately pushed out of her mind. He'd be with the other Oracion Seis members. They wouldn't single him out alone and put him in solitary confinement.

No, the man that was down there was dangerous, even more so than Oracion Seis. And that was what fueled Erza Scarlet's curiosity and compelled her to make that first step down the stairs.

At first, she couldn't see anything, other than the dim light that reflected off of Benizakura's edge. But she then made out the light of a flickering torch at the bottom of the stairwell, illuminating the corridor that she was making her way down.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she blinked in confusion. The room she was standing in was full of empty prison cells. Torches lined the walls every five feet or so, making the room bright and clear. Erza walked hesitantly through the rows of cells, every nerve alert. Her body quivered, and she had the odd sense that something warm and gentle was waiting for her in this room.

Then, she stopped. At the last row of cells, in the very last cubicle, was a man, sitting with his back against the wall. It was too dim to see him clearly, but she thought she could make out a dark blue.

She inched closer, her eyes widening as she took in the familiar shade of hair. It can't be, she thought desperately. He's dead. There is no possibility that-

And then his face turned to hers, dark green eyes meeting her own. A familiar red tattoo encircled his right eye, a tattoo she had grown up with. She watched as his mouth opened in a silent gasp of recognition, his eyes widening with shock, awe, and hope. Tears began to form in her eyes at the sight of him, and something inside of her wrenched.

He sat up shakily, hands reaching forward. His mouth opened.

"Erza?"

* * *

**A/N: And there's a wonderful cliffy for all of you, hope you don't mind. LOL, I promise I will try to update quicker, but I haven't officially come back, not just yet. Until things die down, my updating abilities are going to be very slow. Sorry to you all.**

**Thanks again for favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your support so greatly appreciated! Love you guys!**

**-Wolf**


	7. Truths

**A/N: So thank you for all the wonderful reviews left on the last chapter. I know you all must be dying after the cliffhanger, so I tried to update this as fast as humanly possible to appease your curiosity. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**So I've made a few changes in this story that deviates further from the actual FT storyline. In this, the whole Tenroujima event did not occur. It was a lie, and you'll understand when you read this chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading. Love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Truths**

We were statues, unmoving and motionless, staring at each other with wide eyes and slack jaws. The silence hung over the cold room like a heavy curtain, thick and palpable. I could feel my blood racing through my veins, the only hint that I was alive. Other than that, I didn't move. I wasn't even sure I was breathing.

And then Jellal broke our silent spell, with one word. His mouth moved, and as he sat up, I heard him. "Erza?"

I felt my body rush forward, just as his did the same. I threw myself at the bars of his prison, my arms reaching forward, eager for skin. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and a ragged gasp was torn from my throat. Jellal, he was here, right in front of me-

-And then his arms were around me, pressing my body against the bars. I could feel his body against my own, as well as the cold metal that separated us from truly embracing. But just the fact that he was _here_, in my arms, and alive was almost too good to believe.

His face pressed against his jail bars, eyes raking over me, greedily taking me in. His hands were around my waist, holding so tightly that I could feel his nails digging into my hips. My hands, too, were wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers digging into his scalp, tugging on his blue hair. His eyes met mine, full of hope, shock, awe-

"Erza," he breathed, his eyes blinking in shock. I could see the barely restrained tears forming in their green depths, and all the emotion contained within. His mouth opened as if to say my name again, but then closed, and he sagged forward, pressing his forehead against the bars so that it barely brushed mine. I could feel his body trembling against mine, and I knew my body was shaking uncontrollably as well.

"Jellal?" I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. Under the reek of sweat, dirt, and blood, I could still smell his familiar fragrance of crushed pine. He smelled so warm, so _right_, that my legs suddenly felt weak. Jellal felt it too, for his arms suddenly tightened around me. They were the only things that held me upright.

I opened my eyes and pulled my face away from the bars, taking a good look at him. He stared back at me evenly, letting me stare. And stare I did. The more I looked, the sadder I became. The angrier I became.

He was so _gaunt_. He had to have lost a substantial amount of weight, yet he still retained his muscle. However, there were parts of his body that screamed malnutrition, like the stark protrusion of his collarbone and hips. His arms looked thinner than I last saw him, but they were still strong enough to keep me standing. Scars crisscrossed his body, some fresh and still red. There were some fresh wounds on his torso, as well as bruising on his stomach and face. What wasn't marred by cuts and bruises was filthy with sweat and dirt. Even his tattoo, which usually stood out on his face, was shadowed over with a film of dirt. His hair had grown shaggier, and the lightest stubble marked his cheeks.

Even though his physical being was blemished, it still didn't make him any less handsome. He'd gotten taller and leaner ( I began to suspect he was being starved). His face had become more angular, his jaw filling out. His cheeks, despite being sunken in, arched over high cheekbones and his eyes, oh his eyes, seemed to have changed into a deeper, more endearing green.

I could feel my shoulders shaking, and my blood began to boil. My fists clenched, and I gritted my teeth in anger. The Magic Council lied to me, to Fairy Tail, to the _freaking world_, about Jellal. He never died. They kept him locked up for all these years, torturing him, starving him, hiding him. All for the sake of what? Revenge and hatred?

"Who's been doing this to you?" I finally managed, pulling away from him. I looked him up and down, my eyes glued to the welts and scars that marred his smooth body. I wanted nothing more than to free Jellal, then return to the ballroom and destroy the very people who kept Jellal caged here for so long, but I had to contain my rage. Otherwise, Mira and Makarov would get caught up in this entire thing, and I didn't want them to get hurt. Because if I did go up there, chances were I'd destroy this building down to its very foundation until nothing would be left but soot and ash.

Jellal sagged, and he leaned heavily against the bars. His eyes sought mine. "I thought you were dead," he gasped hoarsely. Unable to hold himself up, he slid down until he was kneeling on the floor. "They told me you were dead."

I gasped, crouching down myself. My hand reached out and rested gently over his, which was gripping the iron bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white from the strain. Tears slid down his jaw, landing like sparkling glass on the dirty floor.

"They told me you were dead," I replied, leaning against the bars. "They broadcasted it on the lacrima screens. Jellal, why are they holding you here?"

"Revenge," he whispered, confirming my suspicions. He raised his head, tears trickling down his face. "They didn't want to give me a fair public trial, so they decided to fake my execution."

"Because if we knew that they were torturing you, they'd be risking a trial on themselves because torture is illegal, even to the most dangerous criminals." I whispered, my eyes widening with horror. I've always know that there were those on the Magic Council that were corrupt and rotten to the very core, but the idea of faking someone's execution for the sake of secretly torturing made me sick. My tears, which I had held back for so long, finally began to spill down my cheeks.

"Erza," Jellal said, reaching up with his free hand and cupping my cheeks. With his thumb, he wiped away my tears but more continued to fall, and I sobbed quietly, grasping onto his hand and relishing his touch. The tears that were pouring down my face were those of sorrow, sorrow for what he had to go through; and happiness, happiness that he was here, alive and well.

I looked at him. "I thought I'd never see you again," I mumbled. I squeezed his hand. "I thought you were dead and that I'd have to live the rest of my life without ever talking to you."

_And telling you how I truly feel._

He took a breath, his hand tensing on my cheek. Then he looked at me. "And I you," he said, sliding closer to me so that I felt his side press against my own. "They told me what happened at Tenroujima, and how Acnologia destroyed the island. They said none of you survived. So how is it possible that you're here before me. I know I can't be dreaming, so did the council lie to me as they did you?"

I remember what happened as if it were yesterday, but frowned as I heard Jellal's side of the story. "Acnologia did try to destroy Tenroujima," I said. "But Natsu and Gajeel fought him off, and Wendy was able to convince the beast to leave. It did destroy part of the island, but we just barely escaped with our lives."

Jellal's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and I was reminded that even though this man was gentle and kind, he was one of the most powerful mages in the world. I could feel his magical energy, even though it was suppressed by the magic shackles. His shoulders shook, and he clenched his teeth.

"They have taken everything from me," he murmured. "They took my magic, they took my pride. They beat me, humiliated me, and whipped me. That I am willing to overlook because of all the horrible things I've done. But I cannot ignore the fact that they lied about _you._"

It warmed my heart to hear those words out of his mouth.

"Oh Erza," Jellal said. "A part of me died after hearing the news. I can't, I just-" he broke off as a sob shook his body, and I saw more tears fall from his eyes. No more. I couldn't bear it any more.

I stood abruptly. "This is it," I hissed angrily, startling Jellal. He rose cautiously, his legs shaking from exhaustion, and he clung to the bars of his cell for support.

I looked at him. "I am going upstairs," I said, my fists clenching. I wiped my eyes and held back the tears, like water in a dam. "This has gone too far. I am done with the lies and the dishonesty. This ends now." I was going to go upstairs and find the corrupt, filthy Council members, and I was going to let loose. Screw the consequences. Mira and Makarov would just have to get out of there quickly.

"Wait!" Jellal cried, reaching out and grabbing my wrist as I turned. I frowned and looked at him, seeing the desperation in his eyes. His fingers dug into my skin as he pulled me back towards his cell. "Wait," he whispered. "There's something not quite right with Gran Doma. He's the one torturing me."

"Gran Doma?" I asked, frozen. The grandfatherly, kind, wizened old wizard that led the Magic Council was the one behind this? The man that I believed was the most righteous and just of them all?

"There's something not quite right with him," Jellal continued. "I've noticed it recently. There's a crazed look in his eyes, and he doesn't think rationally. I don't believe he's in his sane mind."

_Non compos mentis. Not of sound mind._

My words rang out in my head, and I recalled seeing Gran Doma upon my arrival at Era. I remembered the crazed gleam in his eyes, the erratic mumbling, and the trembling hands. Jellal was right. There was something wrong with him.

Which meant he wasn't entirely at fault for Jellal's imprisonment. The once logical, smart, and level headed mage of the Magic Council has something severely wrong with him.

Jellal reached out with his other hand and took my chin in his fingers, raising my face to meet his eyes. "Erza," he murmured. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash. Go back up to the party and try to enjoy yourself. Maybe, maybe you can talk to Makarov and see if he notices anything that's going on, but please, don't attack the Magic Council." His eyes were wide and pleading, and I cursed myself because whenever Jellal gave me the pleading eyes, I could never say no to him.

_Damn him and his ability to coerce me,_ I thought angrily, but my arms and legs relaxed in spite of my anger. I nodded once, and he let go of my arm, his eyes on my face.

"I just-" he broke off and cleared his throat, then tried again. "I'm just relieved that you're alive, Erza. I never thought I'd be able to see you again."

I felt a tear escape my dam and slide down my cheek. I wiped my face and took a step back towards him, so that we were separated by a hair's breath and the cell bars. I reached out and cupped his cheek, and he leaned into my touch, his eyes closing for a heartbeat. It broke my heart that I could be this near him, but unable to be closer.

"I missed you, Jellal," I whispered.

He took my other hand in his and brought it to his lips, planting a feather light kiss on my knuckles. My breath stopped, and my heart skipped a beat as his lips remained on my skin. His eyes were fixed on my own, and I could see his very soul hidden behind those entrancing green orbs. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just then, I heard a faint noise behind me, like the sound of a door opening.

I jumped, and pulled my hand out of Jellal's grasp. Looking around frantically, my eyes searched for a different escape route. There was nowhere to hide, just the uniform rows of empty cells that greeted me.

"Go!" Jellal said behind me, and I turned to look at him. He nodded towards the exit. "Get as far as you can, then duck behind one of the cells and keep low. Once they get to me, get out of here!"

"How do we know they're coming for you?"

For the first time in my life, Jellal gave me an irritated look. "Erza," he began in exasperation. "Who else is down here?"

_Curse me for my stupidity._

I looked at him. He was grasping onto the bars of the cell, his head pressed against the bars trapping him. He was giving me a look of desperation and something else, something I couldn't make out. Concern?

"Be careful," he whispered. "I don't want you getting caught. I can't lose you after just finding you again. I don't know what I'd do-"

I made my decision in a split second. I rushed over to him and cupped his cheeks, feeling the stubble on his face. He gasped at my sudden closeness, and his hands came off the bars, but before he could act I leaned in, and pressed my lips against his.

"I will come back to you," I whispered fiercely against his lips. "So stay alive until I come back, promise?"

He was quiet for a moment. I could hear the footsteps down the stairs and knew we didn't have much time. I could feel the blood rushing in my veins, and then Jellal whispered, "Promise."

Then his arms pushed me away. "Go," he said, his eyes glued onto my form. "Stay safe."

Without looking back (otherwise I'd collapse into another crying fit for leaving so soon after being reunited with him) I took off, racing down the rows of cells, my heels in one hand, my dress skirts bunched in the other. When I neared the stairs, I jumped to the side, ducking behind a few cells. Luckily, the torchlight could not reach where I lay, so I was concealed in shadow.

I hid myself just as a soldier carrying a tray entered the room. He looked around carefully, his eyes narrowed, before making his way down the row of cells, a ring of keys dangling from his belt. I wanted so badly to yank the keys from that man and free Jellal right away, but I made a promise to him, and a promise I would keep. I blinked back the tears, and when the man was far enough, I raced quietly up the stairs, leaving the man I love behind in shadow.

* * *

She kissed him.

He touched his lips with two fingers, as if he could feel the imprint of Erza's lips against his. In that moment, he had felt nothing but bliss and tranquility, like they were the only two people in the world. He would give anything to kiss her again, but that would have to wait.

He looked up when the guard neared his cell, carrying a tray in one hand, the other resting on the pommel of his sword. He was frowning when he reached Jellal's cell, and peered down at the blue haired mage trapped within.

"What're scowling about, Fernandes?" the guard hissed, dropping the tray and kicking its contents towards Jellal. The piece of bread rolled across the floor, but the cup of water was another story. The treasured liquid spilled across the concrete, like a glittering river. Jellal stared angrily up at the guard.

He wasn't angry over the spilled water. Thirst was something he could live with. But a lie about Erza Scarlet was something that could never be forgiven. He hated the Magic Council for doing that, using her as a weapon against him. She was his weakness, and the Magic Council had used her by making him believe she was dead. Lies.

He was sick and tired of lies. He had grown up around them, and he had used them to push the ones he loved away. He had lied, murdered, and tricked everyone around him. If he got through this, he pledged never to tell another lie. He had had enough of fallacies.

"So what?" the guard was saying, bending down and and peering at Jellal. "You having a rebellious streak? Maybe thinking of fighting back? You look angry, maybe you're planning an escape? Is that right, Fernandes? You thinking of escaping?"

Jellal turned his head away and shut his eyes, picturing Erza. She looked so beautiful tonight, in that long blue dress. (He couldn't help but wonder if she wore that dress because of him- it was the exact same color of his hair, after all.) She was always beautiful, but tonight, she looked like an angel, or a goddess.

"Well, you're not," the guard said, making Jellal snap back towards the man, his eyes widening. _What?_ he thought anxiously.

"That's right, Fernandes," the guard scoffed, standing up. "Enjoy your final moments, because soon, Gran Doma will finally rid this world of you."

With those words, the guard sauntered away, leaving Jellal shell shocked. The only sound that was heard was the faint trickling sound of water seeping out of his cell, and Jellal's ragged breathing.

He was going to die soon.

He'd never see Erza again.

Never see her smile.

Never kiss her again.

No.

No.

_No. _He couldn't, it wasn't-

"_So stay alive until I come back, promise?"_

He felt tears form again. _I'm sorry Erza,_ he thought bitterly, closing his eyes and hugging his knees, dropping his head. He curled into a ball, as if he could hide from his fate. _I don't think I can keep my promise after all._

* * *

"Phew," Gray said, looking over the rise. Before him stood Era, the giant mansion lit up as twilight fell. Even from several miles away, he could hear music and laughter, and knew that the gala had gone off on a good start.

"Wow," said Lucy, climbing up beside him, followed by a grumbling Natsu. She put a hand up, brushing some blonde flyaways out of her eyes and took the mansion in. "They're almost as loud as us."

"Nah," said Natsu, coming up to stand next to the celestial mage. "They could never be as loud as us. We're Fairy Tail."

Gray chuckled. "I've got to agree with Flame Brain over here, Luce," he said. "They may be loud, but they can never match us."

"Hey!" Natsu snarled, glaring daggers at Gray. "Who're you calling Flame Brain, Ice Princess? And don't call Lucy "Luce," that's my nickname!"

"Shut up, idiot," Gray shot back, turning and glaring at Natsu. "You don't own her nickname!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Boys," Lucy interrupted, looking at them angrily. "Don't we have more important things to do rather than bicker over the subject of my freaking _name_?" For just a moment, she looked as scary as Erza, and Gray gulped. He looked at Natsu.

"She's right, idiot," Gray said. "Keep the nickname, Natsu, we have more things to worry about."

The pink haired mage snorted and look away.

Lucy looked around. "When did you say Laxus and Gajeel were going to meet us?" she asked, her eyes scanning the horizon for the familiar forms of the lightning and Iron dragonslayers.

"Right about-"

"Now," a deep voice said, interrupting Gray. He turned, and met the level stares of Laxus Dreyar, dressed in his usual black pants and purple shirt. His ever present fur trimmed coat completed his ensemble. Beside him stood the hulking form of Gajeel Redfox, a snicker coming out from his chest. Both men had their arms crossed over their thick chests, and if Gray didn't know them, he would have thought they they were intimidating and scary.

"You called?" Gajeel said, his slanted red eyes sliding over to land on Natsu. He grinned. "You looking for a fight or something?"

"In your dreams," Natsu muttered, but Lucy shushed him.

Gray stepped forward. "Thanks for meeting me, Laxus, Gajeel. I hope this doesn't interfere with whatever job you guys were on."

Laxus shrugged. "Actually, it didn't," he informed the ice mage. "Our business is with the Magic Council. Makarov requested it."

There was a moment of silence, followed by a, "what?" from Gray.

Laxus sighed. "I think it's time to tell you the real reason why Gajeel and I agreed to meeting you. Makarov asked us to keep this a secret, but you have the same idea as us."

"And that is...?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide and a frown on her mouth. She looked over at Gray with questioning eyes, but he shrugged, as clueless as she.

Gajeel stepped forward, his ever present smirk on his face. "We were told to infiltrate the Magic Council."

* * *

**A/N: And I leave you with another cliff. Jeez, I'm bad. I wasn't actually planning it, tbh. it just... well, happened.**

**I will try to update soon. And I would like you all to know that my hiatus will be coming to a close soon. After May 12, I should be back and running on full capacity. So that's something to look forward to!**

**And I know I should say something about the current FT chapters, but there's just too much to say. If you really want to see how I feel, check out my tumblr. Everything is there, from my fangirl feels to my blubbering reactions to the recent chapters. Check it out if your interested- my tumblr account is wolfspirit44xxjellal.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	8. Fury

**A/N: I've been fighting with this story for so long, and this chapter has literally been the hardest thing to write. You have no idea the amount of edits, cursing, and rewrites I've been doing to this chapter for the past three weeks, and I'm still not liking this chapter. It's so frustrating! Gahh, I'm just about ready to rip out my hair  
**

**Don't expect a masterpiece, I'm about fed up with this chapter, and I don't think I can improve it any more.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Fury**

If It weren't for the seriousness of the matter, let it be known that Gajeel Redfox would have been laughing the look of utter confusion on Salamander's face.

However, the matter was _serious, _and this was no time of fun and games. He and Lightning Boy had business to take care of, and unfortunately, it now included Fairy Tail's most annoying trio of idiots.

Laxus took the time to explain the situation to the idiots in question. "Makarov sent us to Era to investigate Gran Doma's odd behavior," the lightning dragonslayer was saying."We were supposed to report to him a few days ago, but then the gala got in the way. And then of course, _you_ had to butt in," he finished, aiming that last jab at Gray, who grinned sheepishly.

Gajeel grinned and rested an arm on Laxus's shoulder. "You guys better have a good reason for us tromping out here to meet you." He jabbed a finger at Natsu. "Otherwise I may just have to kill you."

Of course, that threat didn't sit well with the fire dragonslayer. "Oi!" Natsu yelled angrily, storming over to Gajeel. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Will all of you just _shut up_ already?" A feminine voice yelled, making heads turn. Lucy stood, fuming, glaring at the trio of men whose testosterone levels were off the charts. "Can't we all have a somewhat normal conversation without you guys trying to kill each other?"

Gray chuckled. "I think Lucy's right," he said after a moment of silence. "Can we all calm down?"

Natsu shot Gajeel one last glare before stomping back to Lucy's side. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Gajeel yawned. "So where Lightning left off," he began, nodding to his companion, "Makarov wanted us to check in on Gran Doma, since there were rumors that his health was going wanky. We've been scouring the building, tipping some workers inside to get info and whatnot. So far, what we know is that Gran Doma seems to be going off the deep end, and no one knows why. There's a theory that he's hiding something."

Laxus narrowed his eyes as soon as Gajeel finished. "The question is, why the hell are you guys here?"

Lucy grinned sheepishly. "About that..."she began, then shot a look at Gray that said 'It's all yours buddy'.

Gray cleared his throat. "So, you know how Erza loved Jellal, right?"

Laxus frowned. "What does that have to do with this?"

Gray shrugged. "I'm getting there. Erza loved Jellal, but the Magic Council arrested him and Gran Doma sentenced him to death without a fair trial. We all know that Erza's been bitter about that decision ever since."

Gajeel frowned. "What are you implying, Fullbuster."

Gray sighed. "What I'm saying is that it's the first time in years that Erza will meet with the very man who killed Jellal. How do you think she's going to react?"

It took Laxus and Gajeel about two seconds to put two and two together. There was something on Laxus's face that looked like pure horror. "For the love of Mavis..." he whispered. "She'll go mad."

Gray nodded. "That's what I thought. So what do you say? Care to help her out?"

Gajeel's mouth dropped open. "You crazy, Ice boy?" he snarled. "You asking for a death sentence?"

"Don't you want to help Erza?" Natsu began quietly. The others turned to him. He looked them all in the eyes. "Erza's one of us. She's our comrade, and she's been in pain for so long. Don't you want to alleviate that pain somewhat?"

Lucy looked at him with appreciation. "That has to be the brightest thing I've ever heard you say," she said, after a moment, earning her an incredulous "hey!" in return.

Gray turned back to Laxus and Gajeel, who stood silently together. "Well?" he said, eyeing the duo. "You in or not."

Laxus took a deep breath. "This is a death sentence," he grumbled. "I don't-"

"Mira's there," Gray supplied helpfully.

Laxus shot him a dirty glare. "Fullbuster..." he began dangerously.

Gray raised his hands sheepishly. "Okay, okay," he said, grinning. "But seriously, we can't leave Erza by herself in there. Don't you want to help her?"

Gajeel frowned. "Well," he said, after a moment of pondering. "I haven't gone crazy in a long time..."

Gray brightened. "You in then?"

Laxus sighed. "Fine. But I swear to god, after this goes down, you owe me big time."

I could tell the night was almost over from the lack of music resonating throughout the building. Even from down in the dungeon, I could feel the silence as the gala came to a close.

* * *

I was lying stretched out on the dingy floor of my cell, eyes closed. It was cold and damp, but after years of enduring this, I was used to it by now. And the coolness eased the ache in my back from the healing welts of the lashes.

There are two different kinds of pain: physical and emotional. And through these past years, I have suffered both.

My body has gone through so much physical harm that it's almost numbing now. The lashes, the beating, the torture, it makes no difference now. I'm used the burning sensation as my skin's cut open, burned, beat down, etcetera.

But I can never get used to the emotional pain that comes with my imprisonment. The lies, the plotting, the acting behind backs, it hurts me terribly. One thing I cannot forgive my jailers is the lie they told me about Erza's death.

They can break my soul, take my life, beat me, kill me. I don't care what they do to me. But for the love of god, they should not have touched her. They should've left her out of this.

Emotional pain hurts the most. It's like a raw, biting agony that burrows into your bones and gouges away at your heart. It never goes away, no matter how hard we try to suppress it.

I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. The news of my upcoming death wasn't so hard to take; I'd accepted it long ago. But the very idea of leaving Erza after just finding her reopened the wounds in my heart.

If she didn't love me, then maybe I'd be able to let go and pass on swiftly, with no regrets. But that's the problem. She _does_ love me, and I am a selfish man. I don't want to let go of that love. She's all I ever wanted, from the moment I first laid eyes on her.

I rolled over, facing the back wall of my cell. Opening my eyes, I stared at the grooves in the stone, trying to think of anything else but her. Was it possible, that I could let go and die? Accept my death willingly and not give a care? Allow Gran Doma to execute me?

I didn't think so. I didn't have the strength to do it. Not now.

I gritted my teeth. The shackles on my wrists glowed as my magic was once again suppressed, and I wished desperately that I could yank them off. Gran Doma may be a fine wizard, but my magic far surpassed his.

_Final moments._

Such an ultimatum. I was sure that meant I'd be killed around dawn. And through the tiny window that I could just barely peek through in the opposite cell, I could tell that sunrise wasn't too far off.

_6 hours until dawn_.

* * *

If it weren't for her discovery moments ago, Erza Scarlet would be having a good time. Sadly, her reunion had put Titania in quite the bad mood.

Champagne didn't seem so bubbly. The music wasn't as jovial. People weren't as friendly. Her world seemed to plunge in shades of grey now that the truth revealed itself.

She also found herself glaring daggers at a certain bearded man, quite often. Although, she had to give herself some credit: he was the reason behind her misery all these years, after all. He was lucky she wasn't attacking him right now, because she would not hold back if she did. Gran Doma deserved all the hate in the world for his actions.

But what if he wasn't pulling the strings?

She shook her head, shaking off the thought. _No_, she thought angrily. _He is the one orchestrating this. He is the one who marked Jellal, who tortured him and kept him secret all these years._

It was a sickening idea; hiding someone for the sake of torturing them. Deceit, lies, secrecy. She'd had enough of it all.

Mira sidled over, a glass of wine in each hand, knocking Erza out of her reverie. "Hi there," she murmured, handing the redhead a glass. Erza took it gratefully, giving Mira a nod of thanks.

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence. Erza fingered the hem of her dress, sipped her wine, and shot more glares towards Gran Doma's back, imagining how fine and appropriate a dagger would look between his shoulder blades. The thought made her blood boil pleasantly and she sipped her wine again.

Mira finally broke the silence. "What happened?" she whispered. "You disappear, and now you can't seem to get that glare away from Gran Doma. Where did you go, and what happened?"

Erza looked away from the man in question and looked at her companion. "Can you keep a secret, Mira?"

The white haired girl smirked and downed her wine in one fell swoop. "Please," she said, lightly smacking Erza on the shoulder. "I've kept this one this long, I think we'll be okay."

Erza looked away, back at Gran Doma. She was quiet for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Jellal's alive."

Mira's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. Erza reached out carefully, taking the wine glass from her friend's hand, noticing how her hand was clenching tighter around the stem. She could feel the fury boiling off Mira's body; it wasn't that hard to miss.

"_What?_" Mira snarled, low and dangerous. Her eyes took on a menacing look as she stared at Erza. "How is that possible?"

Erza nodded to Gran Doma. "He's been keeping Jellal a secret, all these years. He staged Jellal's fake death so that he could torture him without the public knowing. He kept Jellal from us all."

The rage that exploded in Mira's eyes was almost enough to match Erza's. The white haired woman cursed under her breath, magic energy coming off her in waves. People close by winced from the pressure, but no one noticed the two women.

Erza gently elbowed Mira in the side. The white haired woman turned her seething eyes on Erza. "How are you not murdering him right now?" she growled. "If I were you, he'd be nothing but a pile of ashes at this very moment."

Erza frowned. "Jellal asked me not to. He believes there's something wrong with Gran Doma. But at the same time, I just can't look at that man and not think he's the one pulling the strings."

"He did seem weird the other day," Mira noticed, her anger still simmering. "I haven't talked with him yet, but I've been keeping my eyes on him, and there's something off about him."

"Do me a favor," Erza said. "This party isn't going to end for another few hours. Keep your eye on him, will you? I need some air right now. I can't stand in this room with that man. This air is sickening."

Mira nodded. "Of course. His back is looking like a perfect target right now."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I get the first shot," she said, turning away from Mira and walking in the opposite direction.

The white haired woman chuckled darkly. "But of course."

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Lucy whispered, hanging onto Gray's shoulders for dear life. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing the ground seventy feet below them, and the tiny figure of Natsu jumping up and down dramatically.

"Just hold on, will ya?" Gray said, holding onto the rope that was pulling them up, courtesy of Laxus and Gajeel. They were currently scaling up the side of Era, sneaking into the mansion to find Erza.

"If you let me fall, Gray Fullbuster, so help me god-"

"Why the hell would I let you fall?" he snapped. He tightened his grip on her thigh, hoisting her close. "Just hold onto me, and you'll be okay."

She grasped his shoulders hard, keeping her legs tight around his waist. Burrowing her face into his neck, she closed her eyes and tried to breath normally. "_I hate heights."_

"Calm down, Lucy," Gray said over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

"We'd better be."

After another few moments, she felt a muscular hand grab her and pull her off Gray's back. She opened her eyes and met Laxus', and heaved a sigh of relief as he set her down on the balcony, a hundred feet up.

Gray stood up, untying the rope from around his waist and throwing it down to Natsu below. "Well, almost done," he said, running a hand through his messy black locks.

"Now what?" Gajeel said, huffing as he hauled Natsu up. Somewhere down below, Lucy could hear Natsu gurgling from sickness, screaming something about the swaying. She couldn't help but want to tape his mouth shut at the moment; stealth was a vital part of this mission and he was _not_ helping.

"Let's see if we can find where Erza and Mira are staying, first of all. Then we see if we can somehow sneak into the gala," Laxus said, turning and fiddling with the door that led out to the balcony while Gajeel hoisted a limp Natsu over the wall.

"Why do I have a feeling that that's not going to go well?" Lucy mumbled, getting to her feet and stumbling towards Laxus.

Gray sidled up to her. "Come on, Lucy," he said, resting an arm on her shoulder. "Have a little faith."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, making him yelp and jump away.

Laxus shushed the two of them. "Hurry up, you ambling idiots," he whispered, opening the door. "Get inside."

Lucy shivered, but did as the lightning dragonslayer ordered. "You've got to be kidding me," she whispered as she entered the dark room. "This is actually happening."

* * *

Erza was so tired. She stumbled down the halls of Era, heels in one hand, dress bunched up in the other. The gala had ended about a half hour ago, but to Erza, it felt like it ended days ago. Seeing Jellal again made everything seem so far away.

Somehow, she had to figure out how to get him out of here. Judging from the battered look, he probably wouldn't survive another beating. He was dying, slowly, stuck in that little cell. How Gran Doma could stick him in there was beyond Erza's ability to comprehend.

She sighed. Tomorrow was the day. She, Mira, and Makarov would be leaving the day after, so if she wanted to get Jellal out of that hellhole, tomorrow was the day to do so. Even if it meant facing Gran Doma and possibly- oh who was she kidding- _every _law in the magic world.

Who was she to care? If Gran Doma, the leader of the Magic Council, couldn't follow the rules, then why should she?

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Oh hell yes, she was scorned. And now the people who scorned her, who thought they could hide the truth from her, would pay. She was the mighty Titania, and her enemies would _quake _in their boots. Oh yes, they would rue the day they angered the one and only Titania.

She reached her door, pausing for a moment. There was some muffled shuffling inside her room, instantly alarming her. Eyes narrowed, she requipped a sword into her hand, gently setting down her heels.

So someone was sneaking around in her room. Fine then. She needed to release this pent up anger on someone, and god help the poor sap who thought they could steal her belongings.

Without hesitation, she burst into her room, brandishing her sword, preparing for a fight. She really needed to fight something.

However, what she saw wasn't, in fact, a burglar going through her things. Rather, a very startled Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were staring rather morbidly at her as she entered.

"Aw crap," she heard someone mutter, possibly Gray, as she lowered her sword in disbelief.

"I think we found her," Lucy mumbled from her hiding spot behind Laxus- a safe place, Erza realized.

Gajeel chuckled sheepishly. "Hi Erza," he grinned. "What's up?"

She blinked, looked around, and blinked again. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked incredulously, pointing her sword in random directions.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Thank god that's over. Now maybe I can get to the rest of the story, which I think I'll actually like writing. I think there's only about three or four chapters left, so...**

**Thanks for reading, and suffering through my bouts of writer's block and inactiveness. You guys really are amazing, so thank you!**

**-Wolf**


	9. Dawn

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. College has now started, and I don't think I knew the true meaning of "busy" until now. Unfortunately, I don't see my schedule clearing up any time soon, so my posting from now on is going to be extremely slow.**

**Thank you for reviews, following and favoriting. I am so glad you guys are enjoying my story, despite the slow updates. It's always nice to see an email saying another one of you has contributed your thoughts to this story. **

**I will be editing this story from here on out, getting rid of all the first person POVs. I've decided to not write in that POV anymore only because I don't really enjoy writing that anymore. So that explains why the rest of this chapter, as well as the rest of the story, will be written in Third Person Omniscient. Thank you!**

**On with the chapter! Enjoy, and please do review, and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dawn**

"Before you kill us," Lucy began, raising her hands as if to placate Erza. "Give us a chance to explain. And when you do decide to kill us, at least give me a head start to run away."

"Hey!" Natsu complained. "Why should it be just you?"

"Idiot," Gray hissed under his breath. "You're usually down for a match with Erza."

"Shut up Ice-"

"Enough," Erza said, pinching her nose in exasperation. "I'm not going to kill you. But please, for the love of Mavis, can someone tell me what you guys are doing here and why you're all gathered in my room like this?"

Gray sheepishly raised his hand. "Sorry, Erza," he began slowly. "I asked the others to help me. I wanted to see what you were going to do here at the gala and asked them to assist me in this undertaking."

"Laxus and I were on a mission here anyway," Gajeel interrupted, jabbing his thumb in Laxus's direction, who was standing stoically off to the side, a trembling Lucy still hiding behind his bulky frame. "Makarov wanted us to infiltrate Era, because others have begun to report on Doma's erratic behavior. And then you coming here, along with Gray's theory that you were going to, well, make it hell for him, messed up our game plan. So here we are."

Erza blinked, lowering her sword (not missing Lucy sighing in relief when the shining blade swerved from her direction). "Makarov sent you?"

"Yes," Laxus said, crossing his burly arms. "We were supposed to watch Gran Doma, possibly figure out what was ailing the old man. Makarov wanted to make sure that if we had to depose Doma, we should have plenty of evidence before we do so."

Erza frowned. "So-"

"Yes, Titania," Gajeel interrupted, looking shockingly serious for once. "Ever since Doma sentenced Jellal without proper trial, Makarov has been suspicious. He didn't want to point out Doma's steadily increasing instability, so he had us "spying," is a better word to say the least."

Laxus walked forward and rested a heavy hand on Erza's shoulder. "Fear not," he said, as if comforting her. "Jellal did not die in vain. We have enough proof to force Doma to step down."

Erza frowned, brushing Laxus's arm off her. He looked visibly shocked at her seemingly cold and brusque move, but didn't question her moves. She sighed, and gave each and everyone in that room a hard, unflinching stare.

"Jellal is alive."

* * *

He knew he was dreaming. It was quite obvious, because Jellal Fernandes was feeling extremely content, and extremely content did not fit in Jellal's current way of life.

He was lying on his back, soft grass pillowing his body. A slight breeze was stirring the air, making his clothes and hair billow in the sky. The sun was setting, painting the sky a fiery mix of crimson and gold. He closed his eyes, breathed in the sweet summer air, and allowed himself to indulge in this tranquil moment.

Something stirred next to him, but suddenly, Jellal could not open his eyes. A warm weight settled on his body, and a soft hand cupped his jaw, caressing his skin. Something began to tickle his forehead and cheeks, and he raised a hand, his fingers coming into contact with something long and soft. The smell of strawberries suddenly permeated his nostrils.

"Jellal," came the achingly familiar voice, and Jellal's heart stopped its erratic pounding. In his entire life, she never once left him, bound in his memories and etched in his skin. Now, for the last time, she would haunt his dreams.

He opened his eyes, and met her warm brown eyes, full of love and light. She smiled, her love so evident in her lips that Jellal wished that this dream was real, that he wasn't asleep, and that any moment reality would wrench him away from her.

"Jellal," she whispered again, bending down lower so that their noses just barely brushed. Her breath mingled with his own, and he felt his arms wrap around her waist of their own accord. "Be strong."

"How?" He whispered, licking his dry lips. "How can I be strong, Erza? I am not you."

"My strength does not come from myself. My companions make my heart strong. I fight for those I love, I live for those I love. Being alive... is a sign of strength, Jellal. Live for your friends. Live for me."

She wiped away the tears that were making tracks down his face, caressing them away with her thumbs. "I have faith in you, Jellal. I always have, and I always will."

"You always know what to say," he murmured. "Every time."

"I do not," she declared. "There are many things in which I stumble. But Jellal, you have to listen to me on this. You are strong, because I love you, and you have people waiting for you at home. I wait for you. So live."

"I'll try, but Erza, you have to listen to me," Jellal began, sitting up. Erza backed up, so that when Jellal was fully upright she was straddling his waist. He could now see that they were situated on a grassy bluff overlooking a port city- Hargeon?- and that Erza looked like an ethereal goddess, dressed in a white dress.

"If I lose myself," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "It will be by your side. Because Erza Scarlet, you are my home, my heart, my soul. I gave you my heart willingly years ago, and no matter what happens, you will continue to hold my heart forever in your palms. I love you Erza, and whatever happens to me, you must know that."

She looked at him, making him open his eyes. She was smiling, warm tears running down her cheeks, and she lovingly cupped his cheek in one hand, running her thumb down his skin. "Oh Jellal," she whispered. "My heart has always belonged to you, and there it will remain. I love you, no matter what you have done. Despite everything, you are my past, my present, and my future. But you must live for me."

"I promise," he breathed.

She leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. It was soft, sweet, and as light as the breeze dancing through his hair. It was so sweet, but he needed _more._

He gasped, pressing his lips against hers and cupping her face, running his hands through her hair as she opened her mouth to him. Her hands dragged down his chest, up across his shoulders, down his back, as they devoured each other, their lips consuming each other. It was a wildfire, and their lips were the spark that ignited the inferno.

And then it was over. She pulled away, leaving Jellal holding on to nothing. He blinked, looking up in confusion as she got off of him, her hair flying out behind her like it had a life of its own.

"Erza, what are you-" he began, but she cut him off gently.

"I must go," she said, looking at him warmly. "Remember what I said, Jellal. Living shows your strength. No matter what happens, you must live."

"Erza, no," Jellal gasped, but he couldn't rise. In fact, blackness was starting to bleed into his vision, clouding her beautiful face. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," he heard her breath. "I am always with you."

"Please," he cried as his vision faded and pulled him down. "Don't go."

But then he jerked awake, the warm sunset replaced with the dankness of his cell. Instead of soft grass, his back was welcomed to reality by the hard concrete floor of his prison. And instead of seeing Erza, he was greeted with an empty wall and the bars of his cage looking back at him.

In other words, welcome back to reality.

He dropped his head back to the stone, silent tears running down his face. She was gone, torn away from him by the brutal waking world. His promise suddenly seemed obsolete.

It was dawn.

* * *

"He's what?" Lucy screeched. Beside her, Gray's jaw dropped, the shock rendering him speechless. Natsu, who would forever be oblivious, just looked at Lucy dumbly, as if she had the answers to everything.

Laxus was a bit more composed than the others. Almost businesslike, he coughed, then asked Erza briskly, "How do you know this? Are you certain?"

"I have seen him with my very own eyes," she concluded. "And he has filled me in on most accounts. He's been held secretly in a separate prison under the castle. I doubt the other members of the castle know he's alive."

"Back up," Gray said. "Please tell me how _the hell you managed to find Jellal_. I must have missed that _incredibly crucial part._ Spit it, Scarlet."

"Are you ordering me around?" Erza asked him, her tone suddenly quiet and harsh. Despite her threatening demeanor, Gray did not back down, but simply stared at her icily.

"Erza," Lucy quavered, stepping forward. "How did you find out Jellal was alive?"

Erza's gaze softened. "During the gala," she explained softly. "I slipped out and went to search for Gran Doma, since I could not find him. Along the way, I ran into a few guards that I found no inclination to tell them where I was going, so I hid behind a door that led down to what seemed to be an abandoned dungeon. Then, after further exploration, I found him."

Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "Pure coincidence?" he muttered to no one. "I think not."

Gracy frowned. "What are you going to do now?"

Natsu jumped to his feet. "Are we gonna fight something?I'm all fired-"

"Enough, Natsu," Lucy said in exasperation, putting a dainty hand over his mouth. He spat, prying her fingers off his mouth, but before he could protest she sent him a dirty glare, making him shut up.

"He's badly injured," Erza whispered, remembering all the welts and bruises covering Jellal's skin. "I doubt he's been getting enough food or water, not to mention he's in that cold cell without a blanket or proper attire."

"He's not going to survive much longer in that condition," Laxus mused. "Plus we don't know how much longer Gran Doma is going to keep him here. It would be wise to get him out of this place before death claims his life."

"I planned on it," Erza said, then pointed glared at the little group standing guiltly before her. "But then some random group of idiots came into my room before I could do so."

Awkward silence.

"It's late," Laxus, clearing his throat in the uncomfortable silence. "Maybe we should get some sleep and wait until tomorrow morning to find him."

"Oh?" Erza said, raising an eyebrow. "And who exactly is we?"

Lucy sighed. "Come on Erza," she began. "We came to help you out. Can you please just accept our help? We're trying to do what's best for you."

Gray placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Erza, we didn't come to try and stop you. We support you no matter what you do. That's why we're here. You need help on this; don't think you can do this alone."

"Mira and Makarov are with me," Erza shot back.

Gajeel shook his head. "Do you really think all three of you can get away with sneaking away from the magic council to free a convict? Erza, use your head, _they don't know that we're here._"

Erza frowned. "Oh," she realized. It was, in fact, a brilliant plan. No one knew that they were here, which meant they could easily slip through the castle to find Jellal and get him out of there. However, Erza knew that she needed to be there when they did, to make sure he was okay. She just found him, and she was not prepared to lose him a second time in case things went awry.

"I will be coming with you," she declared. "Mira and Makarov can handle the Council. But I will be with you guys when we find him."

"Well, of course," Natsu quipped. "Why wouldn't you? After all, you are the one who deserves to free him. It's your right."

Laxus sighed. "We should sleep, then," he began. "It's a few hours until dawn. Might as well get some shuteye before we commit treason."

One by one, the others laid down, claiming a spot on the floor as Erza took the massive king-sized bed. However, sleep was ill to come, and as the first rays of dawn appeared, the clouds of foreboding doom settled low in her stomach.

* * *

Jellal was prepared to die. He didn't want to, but he wasn't given a choice in the matter. So when Gran Doma came to him a few hours after dawn, he was ready. WIth his back to the wall and a determined set in his jaw, he stared icily at his tormentor as he entered Jellal's cell.

"Well, well, well," Gran Doma hissed, and Jellal did not miss the white foam decorating the edges of the old man's mouth. "You ready for death, traitor?"

"The only traitor in here currently is you, Doma," Jellal began coldly. "You're betraying yourself, your vows as a seat on the Magic Council. You vowed to always remain truthful and let mercy lead your heart, yet the man standing before me has broken those vows. So tell me, Doma, who is the _real _traitor among us?"

There was a flash, and a harsh blow landed on Jellal's cheek, splitting the skin and sending him reeling. Collapsing down on one knee, he let out a howl of pure anguish as a hard boot smashed in the side of Jellal's ribs. With pain lacing through his entire body, Jellal fell down on the ground, his cheek pressed to the dank stone.

"Get him up," Gran Doma hissed, and Jellal felt two arms grab his, hoisting him up until he sagged between them. He raised his head wearily, blood sheeting from the split on his cheek.

"Don't do this, Gran Doma," He gasped. "This is not who you are. The Gran Doma I once knew was wise and merciful, not cunning and deceitful. Please stop."

"Enough!" Gran Doma roared, landing another blow on Jellal's face, splitting his lip. "You are to tell me who I am. You, a traitor and a dark mage, who destroyed the council and made us look like fools!"

He continued to land blows on Jellal, who, helpless as he was, could only sag between the two guards holding him. The pain was excruciating, like a thousand hot picks jabbing into his body at the same time. But that was nothing compared to the moment when Gran Doma landed a blow to his back, opening the whip wounds that decorated his skin.

"Argh!" Jellal screamed, arching his back as the tears were brought to his eyes. Hot blood began to pour down his back, and the pain was so unreal Jellal felt as if he was being sentenced to hell.

"How does it feel, Jellal Fernandes?" Gran Doma sneered. "How does it feel knowing you're going to die in the worst excruciating pain possible?"

Jellal shook his head. "This is nothing. You've subjected me to pure physical torture, but my mind remains free. I can live through this."

"Ohh, bravery, I see?" Doma hissed, and he circled around Jellal to face him. Jellal turned his head, unable to look the older man in the eyes, but Doma reached out and grasped Jellal's chin, forcing him to stare into fathomless pits of darkness.

"Well, Jellal Fernandes, what if I told you that Erza Scarlet-" Jellal jerked a bit when Gran Doma said her name- "was not actually dead, but quite alive? How would that make you feel?"

Jellal knew she was alive. He'd seen her with his very eyes, kissed her lips, touched her skin. But Doma could not know that, otherwise she'd be subject to his torture. Jellal could not allow Doma to even touch her.

"You lie," Jellal gasped out, looking as desperate as possible. "She's dead."

"No, she is not," Doma whispered victoriously. "She's alive and well, and living under the assumption that you were executed years ago. She lives, oblivious of your love and life. How does that make you feel?"

If Jellal hadn't known Erza as alive previously, he would have felt as if all hope had been torn away from him. But with that knowledge, all Jellal felt was rage. Doma was confessing of his perjury, now, and that sickened Jellal.

Doma must have taken Jellal's silence as surrender. He motioned with his hands, and suddenly Jellal was thrown to the ground. He shouted in protest, but the guards held down his arms and legs so he could not move.

Jella twisted his head to the side to see Doma reveal a golden dagger from his robes. "Die knowing the love of your life lives while you must perish. Die knowing that you will not see her in the afterlife. Die, Jellal Fernandes."

The blade descended, and Jellal closed his eyes.

_Clang!_

Jellal's eyes opened, more like shot open, as a red blur appeared before him, a red whirlwind. Suddenly, the guards were thrown off of him as a familiar pink haired pyromaniac and a ice wizard took their places, hoisting Jellal up.

He blinked, shocked, and turned to face Doma, who was being held by Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox. He spat and snarled, but the quieted down when the red haired woman standing in front of Jellal drew a familiar katana and pointed it at him.

"This ends now," Erza Scarlet snarled.


End file.
